


The Secrets We Keep

by Shiroi1062



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Between Levi and Eren Anyway, Blood and Gore, Everyone is Special in Some Way, Explicit Sexual Content, Heterochromia!Eren, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, im putting pretty much every character i can remember, jean and reiner are just fuck buddies, just to make that clear, levi and eren are the main paring, vampire!levi, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroi1062/pseuds/Shiroi1062
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sina Corporation. On the outside, it is a government weapons facility. For those who lurk in the night, it is a non-human law enforcement agency. Eren is a werewolf in training, striving to join the ranks of assassins that make up the Recon Corps. Its when Eren receives a frantic call from Mikasa, a week into her mission, that Eren is thrown into something he isn't entirely ready for. His world begins to drown in shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot of things. Have I posted them? Lol no. I had to with this one tho. Just to let you know, I don't normally like writing out extremely detailed explanations because I like my readers to have the opportunity to fill in the blanks with their own imagination. However, I will explain a few things since I don't know if people are used to the same kind of supernatural fantasy books I've read, the terms and "facts" in any case. Feel free to ask any questions if there is something that confuses you.

_Screams, fire, and the stench of blood._

_He walks through the familiar burning city- a town really, with a concealed sadistic smile curling his lips. Oh, how the mighty have fallen._

_He hears his name in a horrified whisper. He doesn't turn. Lips pull away from bloody fangs as he addresses the person behind him, reaching for him. His words are cruel._

_"I'm not sorry."_

* * *

Eye-lids heavy with sleep snap open, my eyes locking with the clock on the bedside table. My hand shoots out to smash at the off button. I know waking you up is kind of a clock's job, but  _Jesus_. Groaning, I prop myself up on an elbow, my free hand reaching up to rub at my eyes.

Another glance at the clock has me swearing and throwing the blankets away from my body.

7:38 am

Holy shit, I'm running late. I was supposed to wake up over an hour ago. So much for doing things slow today. Probably gonna have to skip breakfast. I can already feel my insides protesting. In my haste to get out of bed, my legs tangle with the discarded sheet, resulting in my face promptly meeting the floor.

"Fuck!" I howl, clutching my nose as I writhe on the carpeted flooring of my room.

"Eren?" A knock sounds at my door.

"I'm fine, I just...stubbed my toe." I call back, my voice laced with sleep and pain. I hear a soft snort through the door followed by the sound of fading footsteps.

Still rubbing at my injured nose, face twisting as the pain slowly ebbs away, I make my way around the room. Grabbing a change of clothes, a clean pair of boxers (I hope), and a towel, I make my way out the room.

Closing the door behind me, I see Mikasa walk out the bathroom, hair wet, a toothbrush in hand, and nothing but a towel around her neck.

"Christ, Mikasa, just because I've seen it, doesn't mean you gotta keep flaunting it." I smirk as I make my way into the restroom. I hear Mikasa give a snort behind me as I dump my clothing on the toilet seat.

"Like you're one to talk."

I can't help but bark out a laugh. "Hey, sleeping naked is important. Call it, 'in case of a late night romp', know what I'm sayin'?"

It really was much more comfortable for me, sometimes nights were just as hot as when the sun was actually up. It was the middle of May, it was humid as fuck. Like hell I was sleeping in anything.

Mikasa rolls her eyes. "Just get in the goddamn shower, we have to get to work. Well,  _you_  mostly."

I turn knobs, the sound of spraying water filling the small space. At least the water didn't take as long to warm up. It was the little things. I step inside as Mikasa stands over the sink to finish brushing her teeth.

"Why are you still here anyway?"

Mikasa was usually the first one at work, always early even though she really didn't have to be. It was rare and usually for a reason.

"I got an assignment coming up, the briefing isn't until later. I thought I might as well get some exercise in while I wait."

That explains it.

Our jobs were not something that most people knew about, it was more an organization than a company if you will. We were the law enforcement for the supernatural. The walls around humanity. To the outside world, we were called the Sina Corporation. We sold supplies to the government; guns, ammunition, anything that dealt with firearms.

On the inside, we were split into three sections, each dealing with different aspects of the world we kept hidden from human eyes.

First, was the Military Police. They were the ones responsible for the legal aspect of the organization. Keeping criminals behind bars, protective custody, immigrants. You name it.

Then there was the Garrison. Their job was to patrol, more or less. They found potential targets, people to keep an eye on. They kept close tabs on any rumors of possible threats- ranging from a danger-zone of white to black.

While the Garrison protected the people like flagrant policemen, the Recon Corps fought in the shadows. Each solider in this branch were trained and tested regularly. They were assigned to take out those considered black listed by Sina. They were spies, assassins. They got their hands bloody.

This is the branch Mikasa works in. The branch I'm striving for.

Rinsing off all excess soap, I turned a knob and cut off the jet of water. Pulling the curtain aside, I stepped out the tub and eyed Mikasa as she brushed her hair. The bathroom was lit with an ugly yellow light (should probably change the bulbs), but it really didn't take away from Mikasa's sex appeal. As much as I could admire the female body, my sexuality resembled a boiled noodle. What can I say, I like dick.

Mikasa had an amazing figure, I could admit that. She worked out regularly, more than was strictly required and it showed. Muscles lined her back, arms, legs. Hell, even her abs had abs.

I clicked my tongue as I made my way over to the sink to grab my own toothbrush. "Nice tits."

Mikasa gave me a blank stare, leaned back on her heels to glance at my backside before replying with a, "Nice ass." She grabbed at the towel around her neck, flicking it off her to slap me in the face before walking back out the door to her own bedroom.

"Ow, you bitch." I called after her, mirth dancing off my tone.

I don't remember when we got so comfortable around each other. Then again, Weres rarely felt the same kind of shame humans did. I've lost count of how many times I've been arrested for public indecency.

Mikasa was a Werecat, all ample grace, fluid movements, and killer instincts. As a Werewolf, I was her polar opposite. I know I'm hot headed and it more often than not lead to fights. I grimaced at the thought.

Spitting the foamy paste from my mouth, I focused on my features in the mirror. Darkened brown hair (damn, should have used Mikasa's shampoo- extra shine) plastered over my face, falling over different colored eyes. Blue-green and gold stared back at me. Smooth, tanned skin stretched over the muscles of my arms and torso. I know I wasn't as ripped as Mikasa (she had to have a special diet or something), but that didn't mean I was a twig in comparison. I was damn fine.

"Eren, you damn narcissist, hurry the hell up." Mikasa called from the kitchen.

I give an exaggerated groan, snatching my clothing from the floor. Dark, semi-loose jeans slid over tanned legs, followed by a snug off-white T. I exit the bathroom to grab at the shoes just inside my bedroom door, slipping them on with a practiced pull of my fingers. I follow my nose to the bitter smell of coffee rising from a pot on the counter.

The apartment was small, but comfortable, it didn't take a lot to clean up. The same could be said for how easy it could be to make a mess. Even so, we managed, switching chores every few days and keeping everything neat. Although the times Mikasa left for missions, I struggled to keep myself fed properly. It couldn't be said that I can't make a mean piece of toast.

"Grab your coffee and let's go, I'm driving."

* * *

 Mikasa pulled up to the tall building with the initials, S.C elegantly scripted on the top left side. I sighed as I looked at the digital numbers glaring at me below the radio.

"Might as well get it over with." Mikasa smiled at me softly.

"He's gonna flay my ass, I'm late again." If there was something that the boss was set on, it was punctuality.

Slamming the car doors behind us, we walked at an even pace towards the wide set double doors. The sound of our footsteps echoed across the lobby. The headquarters here in Shiganshina was decades old, yet the building didn't appear past a year. Everything was white and pristine, the occasional potted plant or sofas drawing your attention. Sometimes I liked using the floors as a mirror. There were hallways that lead to different areas on the main floor, usually reserved for visitors. There were three floors above ground and another two below. The second and third floor was where normal Sina Corporation employees did their job. The fourth was where the more  _special_  of us came to report or complete paperwork.

We paused upon reaching a set of elevators, one stating RC Personal Only, the other unmarked.

Mikasa pressed the button for the marked elevator.

That elevator lead to the lower floors, where the Recon Corps met up for debriefing and training.

Her elevator dinged and I let out another sigh. Mikasa chuckled. "Good luck, Eren, I'll see you in a few."

With that, the door closed and I made my way to the opposite lift. The sliding of doors, the press of the fourth button, and I was on my way. Another ding and the doors opened once more.

"Nice to see you here early, Jeager."

"Shove it, Kirschtein." What a great way to start my work day. I looked to my right to find Jean getting out of his chair and stagger over to me. He had a face one would immediately deem as "douche-bag worthy." A two-toned haircut like his didn't help matters much. 

A cocky grin split his face. "I can arrange that. Your ass or mine?" He leans into me, a small wave of heat gliding over my skin. A pleasant shudder plants an unamused frown on my face.

"Ugh, not now." I shove at him and the sensation cuts off immediately. A laughs rumbles from his chest.

As much as I hated him sometimes, there were good reasons I put up with him. Jean was a great fuck, hung like the horse shifter he was. The offer was tempting. Really tempting. I considered him a moment. "Rain check."

He smirks at me and his eyes flash. A slight caress of desire breezes past me as he makes his way back to his desk. "I'll hold you to that, Jeager." He jerks a thumb at an office a few feet away. "Go get your ass reamed in a way you  _don't_  like."

I groan and drag my feet towards the direction he pointed in. "Fuck you." He blows a kiss at me.

I pass several lined desks, some empty, others having someone typing away furiously or nodding off. I know I'm stalling, but as usual, it only works for so long. I stop at a polished wooden door, the glass window blaring the words "President" in bold black letters. I ignore the plaque and raise a fist to knock. My knuckles don't so much as brush the wood.

"Get in here, Jeager."

Yikes.

I swing open the door soundlessly to step inside the office of one Erwin Smith.

The office is not too big, Smith likes things to be practical and simplified rather than take up unnecessary time or space. It shows in everything he says and does. The wall behind him is covered in tinted glass with drawn curtains. He may be an old vampire but the sun gets to him when he's in it too long.

He doesn't look up at me, merely gestures for me to take a seat. Ass meets cushion and his pen continues to scribble away. I let my mind wander.

The boss was handsome, but there was just something about vampires that made me uncomfortable. The smell of death clung to them and in some cases, the stench of decay. When the flesh of a vamp began to rot away it was a sure sign they were turning into something else. That was when vampires became the most dangerous. They had abandoned their humanity.

I eye Smith over. He was always so clean-cut. Blond hair brushed to the side, undercut perfectly evened out. If a vampire as powerful as Smith...no, I shake my head, abandoning the thought.

The silence stretches out and I fidget in my seat. God, he knows how much I hate it when things get quiet, it was like a ringing in my ears that never went away. This kind of admonition as was as mild as he got with me. He lets me stew in my thoughts and watches as I squirm. I register a soft rustle of papers.

"Your test results came in."

My attention is on him immediately. He situates his elbows on the desk and laces his fingers together. He lets the silence ring out once again and I clench my fists. I open my mouth but I don't get the chance to actually retort.

"You have the capabilities to join the Recon Corps." He leans back in his chair.

My heart begins to work overtime.

"However..."

My stomach twists uncomfortably.

"I don't think I can allow you to become a solider just yet."

Alright count to five, no fuck that. I need to count to fucking one hundred. I close my eyes for a moment before asking, "Why's that?"

"You have a couple things you need to work on."

"What-"

"You know what I'm talking about, Eren."

His tone is a little lower but I ignore it. "Spying on me?"

"We keep an eye on all our employees, you know that."

I scowl at him and clench my fists in an attempt to keep my temper in check. "I've been preparing for that test for two fucking years. Trying to pass for the past five fucking months." I stand up and glower at him, my form shimmering faintly. "Yet you tell me you don't think-"

" _ **Eren**_."

My mouth is forced closed and I feel a pounding pressure in my head. A command. I notice then that Smith's normally baby-blue eyes have bled into red. I grind my teeth together.

" _ **Sit down**_."

Polyester meets leather harshly and my body is finally allowed to slump against the back of my seat. My breath leaves me in a shuddery exhale. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I haven't been sleeping well." I press a sweaty palm to my face. I don't see the way Smith narrows his eyes at me.

Smith waves his hand in disregard. "Just get yourself in check. Until then, you're stuck writing up mission reports."

I take that as the dismiss it is and remove myself from the chair on shaky legs. His next words have me stopping at the doorway.

"I hope you understand my decision, Eren."

I stiffen but sag almost immediately. "Yes, sir."

"Good."

The door clicks shut behind me.

Back at my desk, no one says a word to me. Hell, even Jean keeps his distance for once. It was the little things. Still, I couldn't help but let out my hundredth sigh as I booted up my own computer. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

 The clock struck five and my screen finally blacked out for the day.

"Going home?"

I look at Jean to my right and shake my head. "Nah, I think I'm going to see if Mikasa is still here, maybe put in a little workout."

Jean lifts a shoulder. "Alright. See you later, Jeager. Call if you need anything." A brown eye winks at me suggestively.

I chuckle. "Get out of here."

He laughs on his way to the elevator, a hand waving behind him.

Taking a few moments to clean up my desk, I finally make my way down to the first floor below the building. I see Mikasa standing next to Annie and I catch her eye. She nods at me and I make my way over.

"Hey."

"Tell your roommate I'm not sparring with her anymore."

At glance at Mikasa with an amused smile. "What'd you do this time?"

Annie huffs at my side and glares at Mikasa. I hope she doesn't think we don't notice that her eyes aren't nearly as cold as she normally has them. "She wouldn't stop grabbing at my tits."

"All's fair in love and war."

Annie kicks at her half-heartedly and Mikasa dodges effortlessly.

I can't help the wide grin that cracks my face. "Careful there, roomy, people might start thinking you only swing one way."

Mikasa looks at me with the same blank stare she always wears, black eyes glittering. "That's no fun, I don't understand how you can do it."

I wiggle my brows at her. "How can I not? It's dick."

"Ugh, you guys are fucking gay."

We look at Annie with the same expression of incredulity.

"Gay- _er_."

I clutch at my belly as my shoulders shake with mirth, all teeth and watery eyes. Annie was one of the few vamps that I could stand. She didn't appear as manipulative, although I knew she could be. She was more often than not a partner of Mikasa's when it came to assignments. I'm pretty sure they competed.

After wiping tears and breathing like a normal person, I ask in Annie's direction, "You going to be joining Mikasa?" 

Mikasa answers instead. "No, it's a solo mission for now."

That usually meant that the color code of the mission was somewhere near black. It was too dangerous to send out two agents, so one was left to infiltrate and bring the danger levels down.

I purse my lips. "Be careful, Mikasa."

Her fist juts out to place a light punch on my shoulder. "Don't worry about me, I'm more worried about you. Don't want you burning down the apartment."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

She chuckles at my expense. "See you later Eren."

I smile at her. "Yeah, I'll be seeing you." I watch her cross the wide floor of the training room to make her way back outside. I only stop when the elevator doors finally obscure her figure.

I shift my attention to Annie. "Is it alright if I train with you for a little while?"

"Physical or telepathic?"

An image of Smith easily breaking through the barriers of my mind illuminates for a split second.

"Telepathic."

A blond brow raises, but she doesn't question it. "Let's make it both." She blurs and I'm suddenly seeing a fist flying at me.

* * *

 Almost three hours later I finally make my way out the glass doors of Sina Corporation, the sun still making its way down the horizon.

Usually, I considered this pretty early. I'd go find a non-human club and find someone to fuck around with. However, I was exhausted in more ways than one, mind and body aching something awful, so I call it a day.

I notice our car parked in the same place it was this morning and make my way over. Crouching, I reach behind the right front tire to grab at the keys I know Mikasa left them at.

The slam of a door, the roar of an engine, and I'm finally on my way home.

Fifteen minutes later, my face meets downy cotton and I'm out like a fucking light.

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there's gonna be porn the next chapter. Just a head's up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done research on my non-humans, but since this is imagination nation, I'm putting in my own ideas as well.
> 
> If Reiner and Eren is not your cup of tea, feel free to skim over it, no hard feelings. As much as I'd love Levi pinning me against a wall, given the chance, I'd hop Reiner's dick too.

Its been a bitch of a week, but its finally Friday and I'm in desperate need of a good dicking.

Work went by as usual, typing this out, running that to the copy room, then back to my desk. Every few days, trainees took on the role of errand boy for the agents training down in the basement. I had drawn that particularly sour stick on Wednesday.

I had shown up pushing a cart of various energy supplements, food, and blood packets when I'd heard what sounded like a mix of agitated and nervous whispers come to a halt. Some were chewing at their bottom lip, brows furrowed, while others just seemed to be sharing shifty glances.

I knew it wasn't my place to ask, but there were few things that could make members of the Corps act like tittering paranoid birds. Luckily, I didn't have to.

The elevator sounded and whoever it was, was cussing out a storm as he trudged his way over. "What the hell is going on? Recon Corps soldiers being found _mangled beyond recognition_? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Shut the hell up, Auruo, there's a trainee on the floor." Someone from the back hissed at him. I didn't see who it was, I was too busy trying to keep my eyes in my skull.

Au- whatever his name was- noticed me then, looking at me like it was my fault he was ugly.

I stammer out a weak, "What do you mean, mangled? Like,  _eaten_?"

Dick face sneers at me. "Its none of yer goddamn business so ya better keep yer little mouth shut, ya hear me?"

I almost snap back at him when I take notice of the other members giving me the same look. I can take a hint. With an annoyed huff, I trail my way back up to the fourth floor, deep in thought.

Two days later and I'm still in a worried fit over it. I can't help but think the worst for Mikasa. While on missions, an agent's only contact with the outside world is with a higher up- in this case, Smith. I know that Mikasa would do everything in her power to keep the fact that she was in danger to herself in the hopes of keeping me away, but if her assignment has anything to do with those bodies, I'm making damn sure she's ok.

I go through my morning routine and the drive to work is a blur. Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of Smith's door for the second time this week.

"Jeager."

I don't even bother raising my fist to the door anymore, I really don't know why I ever did since I knew he could sense me from a mile away.

I step inside and loudly stride over to his desk, slamming my palms flat on the wood.

"I know why you're here and I'm sorry but I can't disclose any information to you."

"Mikasa could be in danger." I growl out.

"She's a Recon Corps Soldier, its something she's used to. Its noth-"

I shake my head at him. "This isn't the same kind of situation and you know it. Word is going around that-"

"I'm well aware of what's happening, Jeager." For a moment his face falls into a contemplative frown. He's anxious too. An itching curiosity burns in me. "If Ackerman's mission has been in any way threatened, she has yet to report it." He looks me in the eyes, confident blue keeping me silent. "She  _will_  report."

I swallow a lump in my throat. "Yes, sir."

"I'll let you know if anything goes wrong, you have my word."

As much as I bitch about Smith, there were times when he was actually a pretty great guy. He knows his place as my boss and I know mine as subordinate, but when the need called for it, he briefly crossed that line of comradery. If Mikasa trusts him, then so will I.

"Thank you." Its quiet for a moment and I bite my lip. When Smith raises a brow at me- I could swear they were mustaches he stole off a dead body- I begin to shuffle my feet. Might was well ask. "What exactly, is um, attacking the Recon Corps?"

He rubs his chin in thought. "Everyone knows that when a vampire decides to become more creature than human, they become strigoi. However, have you ever heard of a Were that can do something like that?" I shake my head at him. "It was a rare thing, but when it happened, they became so dangerous that it would take over twenty hunters to bring it down. They died out years ago. Even though we know that to be a fact, signs of their return have planted a seed of doubt."

He stands up from his chair then, broad back to me as he looks out the wide window of his office. "We are taking measures to prevent any further attacks, but we have no proof that these creatures are responsible." He finally turns his head to regard me, and suddenly I no longer see my boss looking back at me, but the powerful ancient vampire people forget he is. "Pray that is not the case, Eren."

He turns his attention back to the world outside, the world that is blissfully unaware. I can only stare at his ridged form, my feet glued to the floor. My head is reeling at the information, thoughts swirling in every direction. Such a thing was possible? Why were there no records of it? What if-

"Will that be all, Jeager?"

Startled, I stammer out a, "Y-yes, sir."

"Then you are dismissed."

I nod, but he doesn't see it. It takes me a few seconds to get my feet moving, but I eventually make it back to my desk. I catch my expression in the black, reflective screen of my computer. Pale and lips pulled into a thin line. I move the mouse and my face disappears.

"Eren? You alright? Did you get in trouble again?"

I can hear Jean beside me but I don't reply. Its not until more of his questions go unanswered that he finally leaves me alone, sliding his chair back to his own desk.

I open eyes I hadn't realized I closed, take a deep breath, and get to work.

* * *

The sun is sinking below the horizon by the time I make it out of the building. In an effort to clear my mind I decided to work a little overtime before going down to the training floor. My mind is still swirling as I walk to my car. I stand outside the driver's door for a good five minutes before moving over to stand by the trunk. I open it to find that I indeed have a change of clothes. I purse my lips. I could call up Jean like I had promised.

The sexual relationship I have with Jean is something that can come in handy during the times I have a lot on my mind. We tend to argue and nine times out of ten it leads to wild, reckless sex. Sometimes I fucked him into the mattress, other times he bent me over his kitchen table. I stepped into the car and turned the key as I thought, opting to drive in the opposite direction of his apartment.

The problem with sleeping with Jean was that after we lay in bed, covered in sweat, he liked to ask questions. He didn't talk because he wanted to make me feel better, he talked because he liked to annoy me and he didn't like awkward silences. What I needed right now was someone who could make me forget my name by having me come so hard I black out. Well, as close to knocking me out as was possible. It wasn't an easy feat.

I pass by a familiar dark building with simple cursive lettering, the only indication that the building is more than it seems, and I grin. The streets are full so I drive around the corner to the car lot. Tonight was packed. Engine off, I step out and take note of the 'P3' painted onto the concrete. Instead of taking the time to walk back down to ground level, I lean over an opening and jump.

The balls of my feet meet the sidewalk and I straighten myself up, brushing at the invisible dirt. The small amount of stores around were getting ready to close up shop, avoiding the influx of non-humans that were going to be roaming around tonight. Just because most humans weren't aware of our existence didn't mean it applied to every one of them. Some were useful to have around.

I finally come to a stop as I reach my destination. I take a deep breath and grin. Club Maria.

I step into the alley and walk until I find the door leading inside, a woman sitting on a stool and a cigarette to her mouth bring me to a stop.

Full, red lips curl as she takes notice of me. "Come to party, pretty-eyes?"

I place a hand on my hip and smirk at her. "On bouncer duty tonight, Chell?"

She chuckles. "They need a real man working the job once in while. The bigger the moon, the more useless the Were, no offense honey." She sends a stream of ash my way. "Shame though, I was looking forward to having another crack at ya."

Red eyes look me up and down and I snort out a laugh when she makes an obscene gesture at me. "You're hot, Chell, everyone in a fifty mile radius knows that. You might have a go at anything with two legs, but you know I don't do pussy."

Her slim, leather-clad shoulders rise and fall in a shrug while a glittering eye winks at me. "Nothing wrong with trying."

I shake my head and grab the door handle. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Later, pretty-eyes."

I'm met with the muted sound of music as I enter a locker room. I'm here often enough that I'd decided to get a membership; the locker rooms and showers came in handy. Reaching my assigned locker number, I twist in the combination and begin to strip.

As a non-human night club, Club Maria has a few regulations.

Stuffing my wallet, keys and cellphone in the locker, I turn to a black door, bright yellow tagging asking, 'Are you ready?" I push open the door and my ears are immediately assaulted with the rumble of a pounding base. My eyes scan the floor below me and I lick my lips.

Maria did not permit clothes beyond the door.

Lights flash in the semi-darkness, the smell of sweat and sex making my blood boil. It was still several days until the full moon but hell, if we didn't start early. The closer the moon came to being completely lit, the need for Weres to have sex became almost overwhelming. It could be dangerous in many ways. Non-Weres could be hurt by the animalistic nature in which we fucked. However, that was loads better than denying yourself the pleasure that your body needed. That's when things got a little messy.

It only takes a minute of crowd scanning before I spot a familiar shade of hair. Slowly, I make my way down the winding metal staircase. There are bodies pushed together on the dance floor, some simply eyeing each other, others doing the vertical tango.

Cries and moans of ecstasy serve to fuel my own desire. I'm five feet away from my intended target when a soft, warm hand grabs at my upper arm. I turn to see a petite redhead pressing herself to me.

"How's about a dance, hm?"

I feel a hand slide up my side and I quirk an eyebrow at her. "Are you new?"

"I've been here a couple times but I've never seen you before." Pretty manicured fingers are making their way into the hairline at my neck, pulling me closer. Her lips brush my ear. "So, how about it?"

It takes everything in my power not to just simply push her away from me. Instead, what I do is mirror her and chuckle loud enough to be heard though the music. "Sorry honey, but I think I've got you beat on how bad I need dick right now."

At that she finally pulls away, arms crossed over her ample chest and lips set in a pout. "Boo."

I don't get a chance to outright laugh before a much larger hand plants itself on my shoulder, a rumbling baritone sending shivers down my spine.

"That's the kind of thing I like to hear, Jeager."

A playful smirk tugs at my lips. I grab the hand on my person, turning in their hold, and slide it down my side as I face them. "That's good since it was your cock I was referring to, care to do something about it?"

Lust slowly bleeds into my expression as I take in the man before me. I've sleep with plenty of men since the time I considered myself old enough to bone, but Reiner was something else. Everything about him _screamed_ man. Over six feet tall, with even more muscle than Mikasa, this Were was the size of a small house.

Reiner was also quite the regular, enough so that we'd both wordlessly decided on meeting here. As the moon swelled, Reiner was more often than not my favored partner. If the fever of the moon became tangent enough, there were even times when I'd invite Jean. Besides the sex, there wasn't anything else I expected from them. Finding other partners wasn't hard, I was simply more comfortable with those I was already familiar with. Relationships were a hassle and its something I let whoever I slept with know.

I watch the blue in his eyes become thin little rings as his free hand came up to grab at my jaw, tilting it slightly as he leans in. "Always so quick to get to the point, Eren."

I raise an arm over his shoulder and brush my fingers against his short blonde hair, my other hand reaching between us to press a finger to his lips. "We've talked about this, Reiner. I don't do the tongue tango."

His frame shakes against me in amusement, backing off good-naturedly. "Then I guess that means I can put my mouth to better use."

I hiss out a,  _please do_ , just as his teeth softly bite into the skin of my neck- the people around us fading into the background. My cheek touches my shoulder when I feel the warm wetness of his tongue on my heated skin. The air around us begins to swelter and I barely register the moans of the people who are affected by it.

The music pulses in my blood and my worries melt away. I focus instead on the way Reiner's hands begin to explore my body, a hand tracing down my bare thigh to hook at the knee and pull it up to rest against his hip. He sways our bodies in time with the lights that blare with the beats reverberating off the walls of the club.

The air is almost stifling among the thrashing bodies and I love it. I wouldn't mind if he took me right here and now. No sooner am I getting comfortable with the thought when broad hands are cupping my ass to bring my legs up and locking around Reiner. I don't protest it though, I simply grin against shoulder, giving it a suck, as I feel him move away from the dance floor.

The world tilts and I find myself looking at the ceiling as my back presses against the large round table Reiner placed me on.

All along the walls of Club Maria were booths for those who were drinking, resting, or wanting to fuck in semi privacy. There were rooms available for those who wanted complete privacy or had something special in mind. However, reservations were a bitch, not mentioning the cost of the hourly rate.

Reiner is looming over me, his arms braced on either side of my head. "Are you prepped today or do I get the honor of doing it for you?" His voice is deep, husky, and has me shivering in anticipation.

I lick my lips and he follows the movement. "I actually came here straight from work so I might need a little help." I was already half hard from our teasing but the shudder I see pass through him has me bucking faintly.

"Good." Calloused palms are at the back of my knees again, pushing, and I suddenly find myself face to face with the flesh between my legs. "Round one."

My spine is no longer flush against the table, my fingers gripping the edge, as a loud moan escapes me. Reiner had wasted no time in licking at the seam of my ass and letting his tongue slip the slightest bit inside before continuing the wet trail down to the head of my dick.

I mouth out the word  _fuck_ more than once when I feel him reverse his path and flatten the muscle in his mouth against my hole. A burly arm wraps around my suspended hips to keep me steady while his free hand goes to aid with the preparation. Needy cries leave my lips as I feel his finger sink in.

I can feel the crowd we attracted around us- some curious, others groping at themselves- and it only serves to make my skin burn hotter.

I'm writhing against the fingers working inside of me, gasps and groans spilling from somewhere deep in my chest. "Christ, just fuck me already!" I'm screaming at him over the noise and I know he's laughing. Three digits twist and stretch inside me, thrusting once, twice-  _fuck_ \- before pulling out.

Its hard to get proper air in my lungs but I could care less, the mix of darkness, ribbons of lights, and rising crescendos has nothing but pleasure running through me. For a moment, there is nothing else but the walls I'm enclosed in. There is bliss.

My body is pulled from its position in the middle of the table, closer to the man between my legs. My hips slide away from the edge and I'm flipped onto my belly. I push my chest onto the warmed wood and spread my legs.

"Scream for me." Then he's  _there_ , pushing inside me and  _oh god_  it feels so good. My body is shaking as he ruts into me hard and fast and just so delicious. Little  _oh's_  spill from me as my jaw drops open the slightest bit.

His hands are at my sides and he's pushed himself further inside of me. I'm seeing stars and I  _just need to touch myself_. I close a fist around the base of my cock and match the rocking of the table Reiner is causing as he fucks me; destroying the thoughts in my head for a short amount of time.

Reiner is alternating between growls and grunts of pleasure as he drives into me, head thrown back and body glistening in the random lighting. The music is pounding loud enough to drown out my trembling shouts of, " _I'm coming, shit- faster_!"

The dick in me is swelling and  _Jesus_  orgasm has never felt so good. Reiner is at a near roar and I can feel his come slide down my inner thighs.

I'm left a wreaked mess on the table as Reiner pulls out and moves far enough down the table until he can see my face. He's pulling one of my arms around his shoulders as he lifts me up and onto my feet. "How was that?"

I turn a lazy smirk in his direction and stroke my soiled hand over my half-hard cock. "Where are we having round two?"

The heat rises again.

* * *

Its close to four in the morning when I finally exit Club Maria, passing Chell pinning a guy by the neck against the wall and giving her a wave. I ended up taking a small rest before showering and redressing. Even so, I planned on washing myself again later on that day after I got some sleep.

This time as I approach the car lot, I decide to go the long way up by following the same road that cars use to reach higher levels. I'm right outside my car when I finally decide to check my phone.

Over twenty missed calls from an unknown number. I frown down at it and move to put it away when it begins to buzz in my hand. Same number. I hesitate for a second but decide to answer on the third ring.

"Who is this?" I yawn out.

"Eren, thank God."

That voice has me waking me up faster than a bucket of ice water.

"Mikasa? What are yo-"

"Listen very closely, Eren." There was something extremely off about her voice. It was strained, panicky. I suddenly feel cold. "Wherever you are,  _get out_."

"I don't-"

"Eren,  _please_. Call Smith, tell him-" There is an odd scuffling and then the sound of gunshots. Its when I hear a pained grunt that I feel the blood drain from my face. I shout at her but she continues. "Tell Smith that they've found you, he'll understand." She's sounding short of breath and I have never felt more helpless. I'm not given time to respond. "Run, Eren,  _run_."

The line goes dead and that's when I realize that I'm not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I could not really find a way to fit in the "science" of Were fluids, I'm gonna explain you a thing here. For the sake of convenience (since its going to be rare for anyone to carry lube around in this fic), I've made it so Werewolf spit/come helps make sex easier. Meaning that it numbs out pain and acts as a natural lubricant when they goin' get down and do the nasty.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel the air shift around me and adrenaline immediately pumps through my system. I widen my stance and drop into a crouch, my eyes scanning the darkness around me.

"Who's there?" Like they're actually gonna answer.

I see movements in the shadows and I narrow my eyes at them. Vamps have an annoying ability to wrap shadows around them to hide themselves. That was the most effective against humans, against non-humans, vampires were more likely to reach out through the mind and make others believe they were not there. However, whoever this was, was being a little sloppy with hiding their presence.

I feel the hair on the back of my neck rise up and I instinctively drop to the ground. Glass shatters above me as a bullet shoots through the window of my car. I curse and roll away before leaping up and running towards the nearest opening, ready to jump out.

I come to a sudden stop as a dark figure suddenly blurs in front of me, blocking the way. Its then that I notice the smell. The creature smiles, all black fangs and bloody eyes. "Hello, Eren."

I shudder, fear crawling up my spine as I will myself into a fighting stance. One hand poised defensively in front of me, the other reaching for the phone in my back pocket.

For those that sign up to enter the Corps, they are given a cell phone. Being a part of the Sina group was a danger in itself, so the higher ups deemed it necessary to provide employees with a means of signaling an S.O.S in instances of emergencies. The cell phones given had a button that contacted HQ, even going as far as letting out a tracking signal.

I push the button peeking out of my pocket as I take a few careful steps back. "What do you want?"

The smile only seems to grow bigger and I fight the shiver that rolls though me. He spreads his hands to either side of him and lets out a laugh. "I'm curious." He steps closer. "How well could something like you take on something like me?"

I frown at him as my muscles tense for action. "Something like you shouldn't exist."

The smile on his face grows impossibly wider and he draws closer. I can see the gray of his skin and greasy black hair combed back in a messy attempt at neatness. His clothing would be considered classy if it weren't filthy and in tatters. The smell of him has me scrunching up my nose in disgust.

"Shall we test it?" He slides over my comment, unfazed.

With my attention on him I'm barely able to sense the sudden attack from behind me. I duck, but whatever it was that swung at me skims my temple. I don't allow myself to process the pain as I immediately spin to swing out a leg to kick at the person's torso with my heel, fists drawn.

The man behind me stumbles, dropping a large piece of plywood. I breathe deep and broaden my senses. Eyes taking in my surroundings, I grab at the fumbled weapon and process my situation. There was the abomination blocking the open ledge. As much as he talked, he hadn't moved from his position. He must be a last resort, so I peg him as the most dangerous. There's the one I knocked to the floor, the one with the gun, and I can see another shadow behind one of the pillars. One sniff of the air tells me that they're shifters. This was bad.

I throw myself to the right just as another bullet whizzes past me, catching my sleeve. I suck in a breath when I notice the burn of the passing bullet too close to flesh for comfort. Silver.

The guy on the floor is up on his feet in no time, speeding in my direction once more. He's fast, but he's no Annie. I twist myself out of the way of a two-punch combo and swing my own fist. I feel the crunch of bone under my knuckles and the scent of blood fills the air. The attacker brings his hand up to clutch at his nose and I use the momentary distraction to grip the plywood in both hands and swing as hard as I can.

There's a resounding crack and shards of wood go flying as it breaks against the shifter's head. His body hits the floor, out cold, blood spreading out on the concrete from behind his head. I don't even get a chance to smile in victory before the guy with the gun comes into my field of vision, weapon pointed in my direction.

Suddenly, everything seems to move in slow motion and I focus all I have into avoiding the oncoming bullet. With how close the other shifter is to me, the bullet manages to bite into my side, but is unable to lodge inside. Pain blooms but I use the pump of adrenaline to rush at him and push the gun aside and onto the floor before he can fire again.

The other man brings a leg up to knee at my stomach. I double over and the guy lands a punch to my face. I use the recoil to spin away once more and sweep my leg toward his feet. He tries to jump away but ends up stumbling. I rear back up and deliver a vicious uppercut to his chin. As his head snaps back, I move in to kick at his chest. Before I can make contact, I register the sound of a gun going off before white hot agony rips through my left arm.

I whip my head in the direction the shot came from and notice the woman that had been hiding in the background. This one was a vamp. She takes aim again, this time at my leg. She's trying to incapacitate me, not kill me. Why? Before I can question the whole situation further, I feel movement behind me. I grit my teeth and aim a round-house kick in the general direction of the man's head. He must have been expecting a low attack because I end up kicking him in the neck. His eyes are wide for a moment before, he too, hits the floor with a dull thud.

With a speed fueled by pounding desperation, I dodge another gunshot and focus my attention on the shooter. I meet her eyes and I feel a stinging pressure in my head.

She opens her mouth. " _ **Surrender**_."

My jaw tightens as I drop to my knees. She sends the command at me again, stronger and my palms slap down below me. I hear the click of her heels as she slowly makes her way over.

My mind is racing as I eye the broken wood to my right. I feel my muscles ache as I fight against her, the walls of my mind pulsing. She's closer now. My arms begin to shake.

She's only a few feet away now. My body shakes. Closer.

I see the tips of her boots and make out the click of the gun. "You're coming with us."

I'm trembling and I chuckle at her. I lift my head, meet her crimson gaze, and  _push_  her out of my head. She falters. "I don't think so."

Faster than I have ever moved before, I push my body toward the only weapon left to me, grab it and with all the strength I can muster, fling it at her before she can even turn in my direction.

Everything is quiet for a long moment. Then she's screaming and clutching at the sharpened wood embedded in her chest. I flinch at the sound and look away as her body begins to burn. As the screams die away, a dismal clapping echoes throughout the empty lot. My blood runs cold.

"Not bad, little Werewolf, not bad." Footsteps are once again making their way towards me.

I can feel the energy I had bleed away and the pain in my arm begins to numb out. I need to take this bullet out. I feel weak and I'm breathing harshly, but I refuse to show it as I force myself to my feet and face the thing before me once again.

"You're next." My voice is much more confident than I'm feeling. It took all I had to finish off that last attacker. Training was one thing, but putting it to use in a strained situation was another. I can barely feel my legs and the bullet buried in my arm was beginning to make my vision blurry. I can only hope that I've stalled long enough.

The amused smirk on the creature's face seems glued in place. "Oh,  _please_." His voice is mocking and then he's no longer in front of me and I can't breathe.

My eyes widen in shock. His hand is around my throat, pushing me up against the nearest pillar. "I had expected more from you." He sneers as he leans closer to me. I would've gagged from the smell alone if I wasn't already deprived of oxygen. "What makes  _you_  so special?"

I'm flailing against him, refusing to give up the fight. " _F-fuck you_."

The ex-vampire snarls and grabs my injured arm, squeezing. I scream. "They said to bring you in alive, but they never said anything about having a little fun with you. Let's hear that pretty little voice again."

He presses his hand over the bullet hole and digs a thumb against it. My throat is raw against my cries of agony, blackness swimming in my consciousness. I'm kicking out with the last of my strength, gripping the wrist of the hand holding me by the neck.

I'm panicking now. My mind is whirling. All I can think of is Mikasa being in trouble. I can't leave her. She needs me. I can't die here. Desperation and anger courses through me and I curse everything I can think of. I grind my teeth together and muster as much hate into my glare, boring it into the man that dares to think he has anything over me.  _I'll kill you_. My form shudders.

"Still have some life I see. How about we break that?" The hand on my arm moves away to press a palm onto my forehead. His voice is cold. "We'll start in here."

All of a sudden, the temperature around us drops. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The creature's head whips around to the left to identify the owner of the voice. I can feel the grip on my throat loosen and I breathe a little easier. I focus on the voice of the stranger, a lifeline I grab onto to keep from blacking out.

"If you don't want to die, I suggest you get lost."

"Oh ho, is that what's gonna happen?" The new voice is monotone, almost bored. Its not one I recognize. I can hear him step closer. "Let him go."

I feel myself hit the floor and I let out a hoarse whimper. My eyes feel heavy but I continue to listen.

"Fine. I'll get rid of you first." 

I can almost hear the amusement in the other man's voice. "Walk away."

A growl and the sound of rushing footsteps. I can make out the vibration of blows being thrown and blocked at a rapid pace. There's sounds of frustration and I can't help but feel an odd kind of pleasure from it. It didn't seem like the ex-vamp was making any progress and I all I wish is that I had the strength to lift my head and watch.

Snarls and the rush of wind continues on for several minutes before coming to a stop.

I make out the stranger's voice once more. "My turn."

Not five seconds later there's the sound of ripping fabric, snapping of bones, followed by flesh being torn. There's an inhuman scream and I couldn't stop my eyes from snapping open if I tried.

The stranger is holding my attacker in the same position he had held me, minus the pillar. One hand tightly gripping its throat, the other holding the dismembered arm he'd apparently ripped from the creature's body. My eyes are wide with shock. I take it back, I wish I could've fallen unconscious sooner.

"Learned your lesson yet?"

It lets out a choking sound. I think it was trying to laugh. "By helping him, you're making yourself a target. You'll die before all this is over."

I can't see very well in the dark with my wavering vision, but I can tell there is no reaction from the newcomer. "I'd like to see them try."

The thing struggles against his grip and its then I notice that his other limbs are twisted at an odd angle. "You won't get away with this." There's another ugly gurgle. "Just you wait."

Silence rings out. Then, "I hate cliché threats."

I only notice what seems like a staring contest before the strangled voice rings out in a panic. "W-what are you doing? S-stop.  _Stop_!" He's screaming now and I can't even muster up the strength to cover my ears. I almost don't catch the last words exchanged between the two.

" _What are you_?"

A dark chuckle resonates from the stranger. "Death."

Then there's blood and shards of bone and brain everywhere as the creature's head explodes.

I'm frozen in place as the stranger drops the now limp body unceremoniously. His head slowly turns toward me and I almost swallow my tongue. Please, God, no.

One moment he's next to the mangled body of his victim, and the next he's in front of me, staring down at my slumped form.

I meet a silvery gaze and sharp ringing immediately floods my aching head. I want to scream but nothing is coming out. What is this?  _What is this?_  Without warning, I'm launched into a state of mind that is not my own.

_It's dark. There's nothing but pain and a cold that burns at his skin._

_Let me out. Let me out._

_Everything hurts. This isn't fair. He'd done nothing wrong, he didn't deserve this._

_He hears them outside his cell. They're coming for him again._

_Please, no. Away, away. Go away._

_I'll kill you. I'll kill you all._

_Let me out. Let me out!_

There's a snarl and I am myself again. Fury melts into shimmering silver eyes. " _ **Stay out of my head**_."

Any answer I had is lodged in my throat.

" _ **Sleep**_."

I don't have the will to fight against the command and I feel my eyes begin to close. I catch one last glimpse of back hair, beautiful features, and icy eyes before I let sleep take me.

* * *

I'm shaken awake by a hand on my shoulder, blue eyes boring into mine.

"Eren, are you alright?"

I'm horribly groggy and my tongue feels like its made out of cotton.

"Smith? Where am I?"

"In your car where I'm guessing you parked it last night."

I sit up and regret it instantly. There's a throbbing in my head and a dull ache in my arm. I breathe out a sigh of relief upon noticing that there's feeling in it once more.

"Who took the bullet out?"

Smith's brow furrows in confusion. "It was already bandaged when we got here."

The sides of my lips turn down and I glance at the, indeed, patched up bullet wound. "Wha-?"

"Eren, I need you to tell me what happened."

Memories bombard me and I'm numb all over again. I wrap my uninjured arm around myself and look up at Smith with strained eyes. "Mikasa needs help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Jean x Eren cuz why not.

Smith wrinkles his brow, a frown etching into his expression as he examines my face.

I'm sitting in the back seat of my car, while Smith is leaning in. The sun is just starting to come up so I'm able to see that there are at least three others that had come along with the boss. I can't really tell how long its been since everything happened. All I care about right now is getting home, taking a long shower, and sleeping until the next week. Looks like its going to have to wait though.

"Tell me what happened."

Everything comes flooding back to me and I suck in a breath. I chew at my lip, rub my injured arm, and recount the events back to Smith. When I tell him about the things they said to me, I see something flash in his eyes.

"There was a Strigoi?" Smith rubs at his chin. "They didn't say anything else?"

I shake my head. "No, but I don't really understand what they were saying either." I shift around until I'm facing Smith completely, our eyes locked. "Why did Mikasa say that you would know about this? Is there something I should know about?"

Smith considers me for a moment. I know he sees the barely restrained anger and confusion radiating off me. Even so, all that leaves his mouth is, "Telling you would only put you in more danger."

I grit my teeth and lunge at him, grabbing at the fabric of the crisp gray dress shirt he's wearing and pull him closer. " _Mikasa_  needs my  _help_ , do you think I give a shit if knowing how I can help her puts me in danger?"

I growl at the apologetic look he gives me. "There are others who can look for Ackerman. Its best you stay put."

I get an over powering urge to shake him and I don't know how I'm able to refrain from doing it. "As you can see, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself."

Smith narrows his eyes at this and grabs at my fist still clutching his shirt and pulls it away. I let it fall to my side. "Is that so? Then would you care to tell me when you learned how to use such advanced mind manipulation?"

I swallow harshly at the realization that I'd unconsciously left out a very important detail of tonight's attack.

Smith keeps going, leaning in uncomfortably close. "I don't recall Werewolves ever having that ability. Tell me Jeager,  _how exactly did you kill that Strigoi_?"

All the fight I had left in me dissipates and I can't help but squirm in my seat. I bite the inside of my cheek, scowling. As confident as I was in my abilities, there was no doubt that Smith was far above me. Reluctantly, I give in.

"I may have had some help." I mumble out.

"Who was it?"

There's something strange about the way Smith asks that question but I decide to ignore it for the time being. I doubt Smith is willing to answer any questions I might have judging by the aura he's emitting. I don't know how describe it, but he suddenly seems ten times bigger.

I try to think back, but for whatever reason, my memory of the man is a little fuzzy. "I don't know. He came out of nowhere and I couldn't see him very well." I run a hand through my hair. My head is beginning to hurt. "I think he might have known something. At least that was the impression I got."

Smith leans back and I can breath again. "Interesting."

I sigh, too tired to start a game of twenty questions. I'm still angry at being kept in the dark, still reeling over the attack, but most of all, I'm terrified for Mikasa.

"I still want to do what I can for Mikasa." I put all the confidence and determination I can into my expression, eyes bright and lips set in a tight line. "Let me help.  _Please_."

Smith squares his jaw. "Go home. I don't think they'll come after you for a while, but we'll have people watching you just in case."

I feel my temper rise again and I open my mouth. "I don't-"

"We can discuss the situation about Ackerman later. For now, you need to rest."

I'm tempted to argue back, but the chance at being able to do something for the woman I considered my family kept me from voicing out my frustrations. I hang my head in resignation. "I understand."

"Good." Out of the corner of my eye I see Smith signal at someone behind him before turning his attention back to me. "I'll have Petra drive you home. Can't have you getting into an accident."

I roll my eyes at his attempt at humor. "Whatever, as long as I can finally sleep, I don't care how I get home."

Smith gives me a soft smile but his eyes show an evil kind of glint. "I still expect you at work come Monday morning."

I groan and he laughs. I swat at him until he finally moves away from the car, still chuckling as he closes the door. The driver's door opens a moment later and Petra pokes her head in.

"Hey Eren. Tough night, huh?"

I snort. "You have no idea."

Her laugh is soft as she climbs in to turn on the car. I don't even bother asking how she got the keys. "Still want to join the Corps?"

I grimace. I blame it on the pain that hits me as she puts the car in reverse before making her way out the lot. "Ugh, don't ask."

She glances at me through the rear-view mirror. She doesn't say anything more but I know she's trying not to laugh. I really can't blame her. For all my boasting, I look like I was hit by a car.

It doesn't take long before we pull up to my apartment. Petra insists on walking me to my door and I let her, not really caring at this point.

She wordlessly hands me my keys so I can get inside. I'm halfway through the door before she speaks again. "Eren." I turn to look at her and she smiles. "I'm glad you're ok. You did very well."

I return the smile and nod. "Thanks."

"Mikasa will be alright. She's one of the best."

I nod at her again, but my smile is a little more strained. I don't say anything to that.

She gets the hint and begins to move away. "I'll see you at work, Eren."

"Yeah, see you." I shut the door.

Once alone, I debate on a shower or just knocking the fuck out. I look down at myself and take in the caked blood and dried sweat. Shower it is.

Once in the bathroom, naked as the day I was born, I check out the damage in the mirror.

There's a dark bruise forming at my ribs. I flinch slightly as I press at it. There weren't any broken bones, so that was good. There's a lighter bruise on my face, but I expect that to be healed in a few days. I eye both gunshot wounds on my side and upper arm on my left side. I must have unconsciously shifted at some point because the injuries are already half healed. They are mostly an angry red but I know they'll scar. I thank my lucky stars that nothing vital was hit.

I turn to the discarded bandage on the floor, thinking hard. Why would a stranger take the time to rescue someone, let alone give first aid, to someone they didn't know? I chew at my bottom lip. I let my mind wander back to the man who saved me. I recall dark hair and flashing eyes before my head begins to hurt again.

I shake my head to dispel the feeling. "Doesn't matter." I say to myself and hop under the water.

Minutes later, I'm throwing myself on the bed, still slightly damp, my eyes drifting shut.

I dream of fire and blood.

xxxxxxxxxx

I wake up the next day groaning and unwilling to get out of bed. My body is aching enough for me to actually consider popping ten pain killers. My brain feels like its splitting behind my eyelids and I know I resemble a beached whale. Just when I don't think things can't get any worse, the phone begins to ring.

"What the fuck?" I hiss out, reaching for my bedside table. My irritation increases as my hand finds nothing but smooth wood. With movement resembling molasses, I sit up and glare around the room before finding the source of my annoyance lying on the floor a few feet away.

I stare at it until it stops ringing. Not a second later the jingle from hell starts up again. If someone didn't know better, they could have sworn I was an extremely frustrated sports fan with the sounds I was making as I got of the bed and dragged my feet over the vibrating cell phone. Snatching it up, I swiped it and growled into the mouth piece.

" _What_?"

"Wow you sound like shit. I can only imagine what you look like."

I can just  _hear_  the stupid smirk on his face. I pinch the bridge of my nose. "What the hell do you want, Kirschtein?"

"I'm just checking up on my sweet baby boo."

"I'm hanging up."

I hear him cackle through the line. "No, no, seriously. I heard you ran into some trouble. You alright?"

My left hand reaches up to scratch at the back of my neck and I wince. I plant myself on the corner of my bed and let out a tired sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine. Got banged up a little bit, but nothing too bad."

Jean is quiet for a minute before he replies with an accepting grunt. "Alright. You get any days off?"

I snort. "I wish." I hear more ugly laughter and I roll my eyes. "Is that all, Kirschtein?"

I hear him work to catch his breath. "Yeah. I'll see you at work, loser."

I click my tongue in reply and press the end button.

My back hits the bed as I flop back in an attempt to go back to sleep. I raise my phone to glance at the clock. Its just after two in the afternoon.

Yeah, I'm going back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly, I end up sleeping the entire weekend away. I think I got up about twice to take a piss and eat a granola bar. Other than that, I was dead to the world. Come Monday morning, luck was on my side since I actually woke up early enough to make breakfast before heading to work. Which turned out to be exactly what I needed since I woke up hungry enough to eat an entire sofa.

I was still a little achy, but it was nothing compared to the days I had training sessions with Smith. That man did not kid around. Sometimes, I swear, he was actually trying to kill me.

When I'm once again crossing the elevator doors to my floor, everything from Friday night hits me like a ton of bricks. With a stomach twisted in painful knots, I make a beeline for Smith's office, waving off Jean as he stands to greet me.

I push open the door without a second thought.

"Glad to see you're doing alright, Eren."

I close the door behind me. "Any news?"

Smith looks up from his paperwork. "Always quick to get to the point." When I don't say anything, he continues. "We have been unable to contact Ackerman through standard means. However, we have other ways."

At this point he gets up and begins to pace. "We at least know where she is, and that's enough."

"So when are we going to go get her?"

His blond head shakes at my question. "There is no 'we' in this, Eren. Even if you were an agent, you don't have the experience to take on this kind of mission."

It takes a moment for his words to sink in, like if the world had come to standstill. "W-what are you saying?"

I meet Smith's cold blue stare. "You will be updated on Ackerman's status, but you cannot join the assigned rescue team."

I see red. I can hear myself shouting.

 _It's not fair_.

Everything seems to happen very fast. I'm grabbing a chair, throwing it. I'm lunging at Smith, demanding, because Mikasa needs me. Only I can help her.  _I have to be there_.

Then I'm flying through the air, my back slamming into a wall. Blue is bleeding into red. A snarl of my name and a command. Its familiar.

 _ **Sleep**_.

I wake with a start, my arm shooting out instinctively at the figure hovering over me.

"Ow, what the fuck, Jeager?!"

"Jean?" I crack open my eyes, taking in my surroundings. The ceiling is one I know, but not one I see very often.

"Yeah, why did you fucking hit me, you ass?" Jean is still rubbing at his nose, cursing, as I sit up and bring a palm to my forehead.

"Why am I at your apartment?"

Jean shoots me a glare but answers my question. "Smith asked me to take care of you after he dragged your carcass out of his office and dumped you on my desk."

I groan. "What happened? What time is it?"

Jean tsks at me and moves to the kitchen that's located to the left of the couch I'm laying on. I hear him run the tap and then make his was back over with a glass of water. "I just heard a bunch of noise and next thing I knew, Smith was assigning me as your babysitter." His eyes move to a clock on the wall. "It's a little past four."

A fuzzy memory of what occurred pops itself into my head and I just want to slap myself over the sheer stupidity of my actions. I'm surprised Smith took it so easy on me. Well, not that easy if I was knocked out for so long by a simple command.

I find myself taking the offered cup and downing its contents in one go, my train of thought unbroken.

I should've had better control, how could I have just attacked Smith like that? I know I have a temper, but its never been this bad. Is it the stress over Mikasa getting to me? I chew at my lip. No, its been since before that. I rack my brain but I can't think of any previous instances where I've been unable to control myself. My head begins to throb. Maybe there has been? Maybe-

All the air in my lungs leaves me in an airy  _oof_  as Jean sits himself in my lap. "Jean, what the hell?"

He brings a hand up to jab at my forehead. "I don't want to see your face get ten times older right in front of me." He aims another jab at the crease between my eyebrows. "You think too much."

I push his hand away and scowl. He just smirks at me and presses himself further onto me. "Shit Jean, you fat ass, get off me." I wheeze as I push at his chest.

"Are you done thinking?"

"No." I reply in a stubborn huff.

Jean shrugs and shifts enough so that when he presses against me again, the roll of his hips are right over my crotch. I hiss. "Is this your idea of a distraction?"

He begins to slowly rut himself into my lap. "Maybe."

I grab his hips and press him down harder and he let's out a small groan. "I think you're gonna have to do better than that, Kirschtein."

"Shut the hell up and lie the fuck back, Jeager." Jean growls out at me, pushing at my chest so my back meets the couch in a slightly slouched sitting position.

My laughter dies in my throat as I watch Jean slide off my lap and kneel between my legs. He palms me through the coarse fabric of my jeans and a moan leaves my lips.

One thing I like about my job was that there wasn't really a requirement as to how we dressed. So at times like these or when I went straight to a club, it was already in easily removable casual wear. This was especially handy as the moon made itself bigger, rounder. I was easily aroused and difficult clothing only served to frustrate me in the worst kind of way.

My hips buck as a warm hand meets the bare, semi-hard flesh between my legs. When did Jean get the zipper open? "You're thinking again."

I prop myself on one arm and bring the other to grab at Jean's hair. "You're not doing a very good job then."

The cocky look on my face twists to one of pleasure as Jean brings his tongue harshly over the base of my dick to the leaking tip. "You better shut your mouth, Jeager."

"How 'bout you just put your mouth to use, Kirschtein." I grunt, tightening my fingers in his oddly colored locks.

There's an annoyed twitch of Jean's brow but he doesn't say anything more, choosing to shut me up by closing his mouth over me, tongue pressing into the head. I throw my head back in a moan, putting effort into keeping my hips flat on the cushions.

Jean's methods of making me feel better almost always led to sex, but I wasn't one to complain. More often than not, it really did prove to be the distraction I needed. I have to wonder if this is the reason Smith asked Jean to keep an eye on me.

"Fuck." I moan out, watching as Jean bobs his head, tongue roaming and wet sucks filling the air. I'm bending over Jean's form as he works harder over my cock, a hand grabbing at what his mouth can't reach, strokes following the movements of his lips.

The wanton sounds ripping themselves out of my throat grow louder and its not long before I'm grabbing at Jean's head with both hands and thrusting shallowly into his mouth. When Jean begins groaning around my cock while stroking his own dick, it serves to fuel the fire building in my stomach.

There was nothing I loved more than seeing someone like Jean, nerve-wracking with a dash of arrogance, on his knees and between my thighs. Face flushed, eyes closed and moaning as I fucked his face. This made my day like nothing else could.

Jean is moving faster and the ache in my groin is growing rapidly. My fingers pull at Jean's hair in warning as I gasp out. "J-Jean, I'm gonna- ugh, shit." Jean only sucks harder at the words and I can only imagine the look on my face.

Harsh pants and lewd, wet noises are echoing around the room and when Jean presses a finger to my entrance, it proves too much. I'm throwing my head back, a long guttural moan tearing itself from deep in my chest as I rut up to spill into Jean's waiting mouth.

I'm still coming down from my high as Jean tenses between my legs, letting out a low groan as he comes in his hand. I flop back on the couch, breathing ragged.

I eye Jean with a lazy, satisfied grin. "Thanks."

He smirks and shrugs a shoulder. "You gonna stay? Your car is still at work."

I purse my lips in thought. As much as I enjoyed Jean's company at times, there was only so much patience I had before I couldn't stand being around him. It was rare if I ever spent the night over at anyone's place, which usually involved me being unconscious.

I shake my head. "Nah, I can walk, my place is not that far." I sit up again with a little effort. "I need some time to think of a way to face Smith anyway."

I hear Jean click his tongue from somewhere to my right. "There you go with the thinking again. I'm surprised your head hasn't collapsed in on itself."

I laugh. "This time its necessary."

"Uh huh."

I stand and adjust my pants, bones popping as I stretch. I look a Jean who's in the kitchen again, rinsing out his mouth. When he's done he brings a hand to his hip and meets my gaze. "At least stay until you have something to eat, you missed lunch."

I think on it only for a moment before I nod in agreement.

I end up staying at Jean's place until a little after dark, wanting the company more than I thought I did. I had already said my goodbyes and farewell insults, making my way down a street.

I keep a close eye on any place that the light of the street lamps doesn't reach, but nothing moves. I make sure to keep my senses on high alert just in case, although I really hope the walk in uneventful. I'm glad Jean doesn't know the details of what happened last week, otherwise I'm not sure he would have let me leave. The last thing I needed was people treating me like I was incapable of protecting myself.

I look up at the slowly swelling moon and feel its heat in my veins. There were five days left until the moon was completely full but I could already feel its burn. I turn a corner and my apartment building comes into view.

 _Maybe I should have done a little more with Jean_ , I think,  _it would have held me over until tomorrow_. I'm still mulling over the missed opportunity of sex when I come to a stop. My head snaps to darkened alley of my building. I immediately position myself into a fighting stance.

"What do you want?"

"Your reflexes aren't bad." The smooth voice reaches my ears before I make out the shadow of a person leaning against the wall a few feet away. I shiver. "I have to wonder though, would you have noticed me if I was actually hiding my presence?"

The person pushes themselves off the wall and makes their way towards me, strides slow and confident. My narrowed eyes widen in shock as the man comes into view. An odd feeling settles itself in my gut.

"You." I breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

A dark brow lifts in amusement at my reaction. He stops a few feet away and I have to fight to keep myself in place, refusing to show the same kind of weakness as before, “Me? What about me?”

I ignore his question. “How do you know where I live?”

The smooth chuckle that leaves him has my gut clenching. “Its not hard to follow a scent like yours.” His silvery gaze eyes my cautionary stance and there's a barely discernible twitch to his lips. “Are you afraid?”

I tense. For whatever reason, because of his sudden appearance, I was able to live another day. That didn't mean it was a legitimate reason to trust him. The feeling I got from him was beyond dangerous, and with good reason. If what I remember from that night is true, then he was most definitely someone I wouldn't be able to take on.  

"You wish." Still didn't stop me from baring my teeth at him.

The air is strained as we stare each other down. A bead of sweat rolls down my temple and he shifts. I fight for my body to stay still, my muscles screaming. All he did was cross his arms and my reaction has me forcing down an embarrassed flush. 

The slight movement brought him more into the light of the street lamps. His face is unreadable but I notice a slight twitch to his lips, a small glimmer of amusement in his eyes. He clicks his tongue.

"Look kid, I could care less about you. All I'm after is the people who've suddenly shown an interest in you." He leans in closer to me and I take a step back. "Why is that?"

I scrunch my nose at his so called nickname. So he does know something about them. Curiosity burns over caution and I blurt out, "Who are they?"

There is a flicker of something in his eyes. Relief? That can't be right.

"You don't know."

I can't help the growl that escapes me this time. "Of course I fucking don't, its why I'm asking."

I'm quickly losing the last of my patience over this and I'm not entirely sure what I'll do when it hits rock bottom. I run a hand through my hair in frustration when he doesn't say a word, if anything, it looks like he's debating on which direction to take his leave. 

Before he can move one inch in whatever direction he choose, I reach up, calling out to him. "Wait." The look he gives me has my hand freezing in midair. I swallow. "Tell me."

His brow furrows slightly in an annoyed scowl. "I have no obligation to tell you." He turns on his heel, back to whatever direction he came from. "Good luck, kid."

I have a terrible habit of putting action before thought. I've gotten myself into loads of trouble and its obvious that I still haven't been beaten enough with that particular lesson because I grab at his shoulder. 

There's a feeling of weightlessness and then pain as my back meets the floor, successfully knocking the wind out of me. Then there's a shoe digging into my chest and I grasp it instinctively, trying to pry it off and  _let me fucking breathe_.

"Don't you know how to take a hint, brat?" 

I wheeze as he applies pressure and I look up to meet his glare. My throat goes dry and his eyes widen ever so imperceptibly. My head aches and my mind is pulled into that tunnel. I gasp.

_ The cell is cold and dark. The stone floor scraping at boney knees. There is a single torch outside the prison bars, but he'd rather be in the dark than look at the way he lives. The only thing keeping him sane is the voice that speaks to him while he is alone. He doesn't remember when it first started but he clung to it desperately.  _

_ 'Who are you? How are you able to speak to me?' It was something he asked a lot, but the answer was never a complete one. _

_ 'You are...in my head? Are you me?' Always a negative. _

_ 'You're outside? I don't remember what that looks like.'  _

_ 'Will you show me? Are you going to save me?' _

_ 'Please, help me. I don't want to be alone anymore.' _

_ 'They're coming for me. I'm scared.' _

_ 'Hel-' _

**_ "Get out!" _ **

Pain explodes behind my eyelids as my mind is forced back into itself. My head is reeling, my vision swimming as I try to focus on the cold fury emanating off the man above me.

"You shouldn't be able to do something like that." His voice is deadly now. **_"_** **_ How are you doing it? " _ **

I want to throw up at the amount of force behind the command. Never have I felt this kind of pull. I grit my teeth, but the answer spills from me anyway. "I-I don't know! You're the first person that this has happened with."

The foot on my chest is becoming painful now. "I don't believe you."

Tears are springing to my eyes, the fire in my head making me weak. I flail uselessly beneath him.  Suddenly, the cool night air is reentering my lungs and I'm gulping it down desperately, coughing in the process.

"Doesn't matter." His voice sounds a little farther. "They'll be coming after you in earnest now and I suggest you either arm up or hide." His footsteps slowly move away.

From my place on the sidewalk, I croak out a, "I'm looking for someone. They have her...and I need to go after her." My voice is soft but I know he hears me. He stops but doesn't look back.

"That's not my problem." With those as his parting words, his presence vanishes.

I slam down a fist in frustration. I curse and just lay on the concrete outside of my apartment building, letting the coolness seep into my back. Another chance at finding out not just about what's going on, but anything about Mikasa, had slipped through my fingers.  _I'm weak_.

I don't know how long I lay there, or when I made it back inside my apartment, but it’s a few hours later when I finally register that I'm laying on our couch. The sun is just starting to color the sky. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

I reach behind me and pull it out, swiping at the screen. I find a message from Smith saying to take it easy until there's more news on  Mikasa . I groan. That could take any number of days, weeks, even. This month was just getting better and better.

I sink myself further into the couch, close my eyes, and sigh. Instead of letting myself grow frustrated over everything, I decide to try and think things through.

I know that there are some dangerous people after me, but I have yet to figure out why. Did Mikasa's mission have something to do when them? Is the fact that she's missing have something to do with me?

I think back on the attack and the odd things that were said. Why did I get the feeling that...that _ thing_ had been implying something? Why did that  _asshole_  rescue me and then leave me hanging? Out of all things on my list, that was what was bothering me the most.   


I'm tossing around on the sofa when a thought comes to me. I wasn't completely without resources. I reach for my discarded phone and look for a number. Deciding that its still too early, I decided to send a text. I decide to nap while I wait for a reply.

The sun is at its peak by the time I open bleary eyes, my attention immediately flying to the flashing red light on my cell. I sit up, swipe it, and read the message.

_ Why is it that whenever you need help, you message me? _

I grin and type back a response. 

_ Who better than you? _

I know he's rolling his eyes.

_ What do you need? _

_ Information. _

It’s a few minutes before my phone buzzes.

_ Go to the usual spot once the sun goes down. We'll talk once you get to my place. _

I send a message of confirmation and let the phone go dark. I feel a swell of hope in me. If there was anyone that could help me, it was him. He was always a little difficult to track down since he was involved in quite a bit of things. He was a special case though, so I understood his need to keep his whereabouts hidden. I have never understood how he kept his phone from being tracked though. I don't think on it too much.

With a new sense of purpose, determination coursing through me, I stand up and begin to make preparations.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

The sky has already gone dark by the time I'm closing the door to my apartment with a backpack slung over my shoulder, taking the stairs down to the first floor. Without a car, it takes me a good forty-five minutes to reach the designated street lamp.

Everything was relatively quiet, which was usual for this part of town. There were less eyes that could pry and it was the exact reason I was told to come here. I'm not waiting there long before two entities make themselves known.

"Lookie  what we have hear, Sasha."

"Well if it isn't little wolf boy!"

I eye the ghosts hovering just above my head. Normally, people can't really see ghosts, but if they bind themselves to a clairvoyant, then those ghosts are able to take energy from their host. That energy could be used to talk to the living, move or even grasp objects, and if the host is powerful enough, they could enter the bodies of others.

"Connie, Sasha." I nod at them. "I'm surprised he sent you, you guys can never keep your hands to yourselves."

Their laughter rings around me as they whirl about.

"Its way too tempting not to!" Connie is clutching his stomach as if it actually hurts. I guess old habits die hard. "The look on people's faces when a baked potato suddenly starts floating is priceless!"

At this point Sasha is giggling along with him, floating higher and higher into the air. "Remember that time when you went and exploded that one guy's soda? He thought his friend shook it and he punched him!"

I stand there and watch them crow at their own pranks, waiting for them to calm on their own. I was used to these two, you could even say I enjoyed being around them. I'd never bothered asking about their story because they honestly didn't seem care. They had more life in them than some people I knew.

I notice that they're babbling now so I decide to step in. "Uh, guys, you think you can point me in the right direction now?"

Slowly, their laughter dies down, Connie wiping at fake tears and Sasha still sniggering lightly. 

"A-man asked us to lead the way." Both ghosts turn and link their arms in unison, skipping in midair as Sasha calls behind her, waving a hand at me. "Follow us!"

I sigh and shuffle in the direction they're now dancing in. I don't bother memorizing where they're taking me, never have since it was somewhere different more often that not. There are a few stragglers on the sidewalk, but they all look preoccupied with their own thoughts.

I notice that we've entered an alley, there are a few turns, and then I come to a stop at metal door as Connie and Sasha pass right on through. The door opens and I step inside.

Looking around I see a large amount of computers and papers laying around. There's a few books here and there that I know I can't even read the title to.

"Hello?" I call out and my voice echoes around the large living area.

I hear a muffled, "Here!" from around a corner. I step over piles of paper, careful not to knock anything over. There's trinkets here and there and I can't help but wonder what they're for. I feel a hand land on my shoulder from behind me and I crane my neck to look at the blond man standing there.

"Hey, Armin, long time no see."

He gives me a dry look. "I wonder why."

He rolls his eyes and makes his way back to the computer he was working on when I only chuckle nervously at him. I drop my bag at the edge of his desk.

He's already clacking away rapidly on his keyboard when he addresses me, long blond hair pulled back, blue eyes glued to the screen. "So, what did you need?"

Armin was a rare kind of human, one powerful people would love to get their hands on. His ability to communicate and bond with the souls of the dead was extraordinary. At times, he could touch things and look into its past. In the rarest of moments, he could even glimpse into the future.

I shuffle for a second before answering. "Last week I got a call from Mikasa. She's in danger."

Armin hums low in his throat. "That's not all is it?"

I shake my head and sigh. "That same night, I was attacked...by a strigoi."

Armin's hands still at that as he turns in his chair and regards me with a serious expression. "Let me see."

I step toward him and stretch out my hand far enough for him to grasp. He goes still and closes his eyes. A heartbeat later, those eyes are snapping wide open, staring at me in shock. He can't see everything as it happened exactly, but I know he saw enough by what he says.   


"How did you catch their attention?" He questions at a half whisper.

I can feel my own breath catch in my throat. "Who are they?"

Armin is biting his lip and furrowing his brow. "I'm not sure if they go by any name. What I do know is that they are a very dangerous group. Dipping their fingers in various black market activity." He's looking up at me now. "What's worse is the way they've suddenly begun hunting people down. Brutally murdering those that get in the way."

He's starting to pace now, biting at his thumb. I can almost see the gears in his head working. "Judging from your memories, they're looking for specific people. There's word going around that they've been conducting experiments on humans and non-humans alike. For what, I don't know."

I know he's rambling now and the more that comes out his mouth, the paler I get. Armin has a way of getting information that even Sina has a hard time getting their hands on. Ghosts make perfect spies, being able to get into anywhere at will. I know he isn't lying. Fear grips me. 

He comes to a sudden stop, blue eyes wide in horror. "Eren." His head whips in my direction at impressive speed. "Were you followed?"  

My face twists in confusion. "What? No. Why would I be followed?"

There's a loud curse from Armin and then the lights go out.  

There's a loud banging from the door, whoever is was on the other side using an impressive amount of force to knock it down.

I grab at Armin and bring him closer to me. "Is there an exit?"

I can see him nod in the darkness. "Yeah, in a cellar but I don't think we'll have time to make it there."

"Shit."

From around our corner I see the door fly off its hinges. The smell of rotting flesh immediately hits my nose, stronger than the last time I'd encountered it. Among the five that just entered, two of them are what I was hoping never to encounter again. 

The voice across the room has my skin crawling and by body tensing.

"Hello, Eren. Are you ready to come with us now?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Go to hell."

There's only laughter as they slowly make their way inside. My eyes locking onto their forms immediately. The space that Armin lives in is not very large, considering he lives on his own. I notice that two of them hover by the entrance. 

I feel an elbow dig into my side and I give a grunt in response. Armin is grabbing at a black piercing in his ear, another going to the silver chain around his neck.

He murmurs lowly in my direction. "I've got the vamps, think you can handle the other guy?" 

I swallow hard as I remember my last encounter. What keeps me from panicking is the knowledge of having Armin by my side. I roll my shoulders, my form shuddering. Yes, this was different from the last time. I'm not weighed down by exhaustion. I am not alone. 

"Yeah, I got him."

I can feel Armin smirk by my side. "Good luck."

I crack my neck, bounce from foot to foot, and send a feral grin to the creature across from me. "You too." Then I'm launching myself at almost the same time that thing does. 

I feel my claws extending, my teeth elongating as I sail through the air. I crash into him with swinging arms and snapping jaws. Yes, things were definitely different this time around. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the blurred movements of the vamps as they make their way towards Armin. I almost laugh at their stupidity.

Armin's lips are moving rapidly, the metal he's gripping glowing softly. Just as one goes to grab at him, he stills in midair, eyes wide. I can see the faint outline of Sasha, an arm sinking into the vamps chest. The other vamp is slowly circling, guard up, footsteps cautious. 

Sasha is glowing now, her own expression one of maniacal glee. She's sinking further inside and the vamp is now thrashing wildly, his skin turning a sickening purple. 

I land on the opposite side of the building, muscles tense and ready to attack. I only hear Sasha's laughter and an excited, "Look, Connie!" before there's a strangled scream followed by disgustingly loud splats hitting the walls. 

There's more laughter, an "Aw that's gross! A-man, its my turn now!", and then I'm once again flying through the air.

There's a flash of something and a sudden sting to my cheek. I eye the nasty looking blade in my opponent's hand as I rub an arm to my face. I feel the wound begin to close so I bring my arms up and send a challenging smile at him.

Bleeding red eyes, framed by rotting gray skin narrow. He comes at me again with a snarl, blade swinging. I twist on my heel in a spinning duck, bring my palms out as I rise out of my dodge and sink my claws into his chest before pushing him away with as much force as I can muster. 

I send him flying into a bookshelf, papers scattering everywhere. 

From Armin's direction I can hear him yell out a breathless, "Watch out for my shit, Eren, or I swear to God!"

I barely get a chuckle out before I'm swinging my body into a back-flip as the ex-vamp jumps at me from above, blade digging into the floor. He uses the handle to bring himself up and swing a booted foot, faster than I can track. I feel my head swim as it connects with the side of my head, sending me crashing over a table. 

I kick the table in his direction, but he's already moving. Instinct has me rolling out of the way, pushing myself up with greater force than I intended. It turns out to be a good thing as I see the flash of silver just miss my chest. 

I suck in a breath and _will_ myself to move faster, always faster. I twist myself in the opposite direction of his swing and bring the back of my fist slamming into his cheek. He gives a grunt and he stumbles. Ignoring the blood trickling down the side of my face, I take the opportunity.

I drop down once more into a low crouch, put as much power as possible into my legs and arms, and thrust up with enough force to stab my extended claws into his belly and out through his back. 

There's a gush of black blood and then he's howling and snarling as he rips himself away from me. 

"You fucking bitch, I'll get you for that."

I fling the blood on my arms off me, almost gagging at the smell. "I'd like to see you try."

Away towards the other end of the small living space, I see Armin beginning to sweat, blue eyes moving rapidly. I see one of the two vamps still fighting, wheezing, the female trying to take swipes at him. Anytime the attacking vamp went for him, there was a glow from the piercing in his ear and a transparent blue shield went up. 

Armin had many ghosts at his disposal, each one used for different things. His shield was one of his most active ghosts, which he used for defense more often than not. If you looked closely, the shield was the ghost of a woman with short, blond hair and glasses. Expression fierce as she stood before every blow at lightning speed with her arms crossed and glowing bright.

Armin was eyeing the battered vamp, blue eyes calculating. Then his lips were moving once more, chanting commands as both Connie and Sasha flew at him. The vamp screamed as they disappeared inside.

"Last time, Sasha, we got this!"

"Let's goooo!"

The vamp is suddenly very still, pupils disappearing as they rolled back. Then he blurred, knocking into the other vamp. The female is then snarling at her partner, telling him to get a hold of himself. Armin is muttering furiously now as the two vampires begin to attack each other. 

I feel worry begin to creep into me for the first time since the fight began. I don't know where the other strigoi is and the anxiety is making my stomach churn. I don't know how much longer Armin can keep up the fight. Using his otherworldly familiars for battle took a large toll on him. The energy he was giving them could only last as long as he had enough to give them.

The ex-vamp notices my distraction and hurdles toward me too fast for me to follow. A cry rips itself from me the blade sinks in-between my lower ribs. In a desperate move, I grab at the creature, claws digging into his shoulders. Before I can give myself time to think, I let out a roar and bite into the throat in front of me. The blade is sinking further and I let my fangs follow its example until I'm ripping the thick, disgusting flesh right off.

Pained screaming is filling the room and those disgusting hands are suddenly in my hair, ripping at the scalp violently. With wild determination, I go in again and take the bloodied flesh between my teeth once more. Then again, and again.

There's a wet, gurgling noise before I drop the now limp creature with a hollow thud. I'm shaking and I'm scared. Not because of what I'd done, but because I had enjoyed it. I can only imagine my expression.

"Now this is the kind of fight I've been looking for."

I whip my head in the direction of the voice and I'm met with a fist slamming into my nose. I feel the bone give.

"Can't really expect much from those amateurs, right?"

My eyes widen as I take in the remaining strigoi. There was something different about this one. While her skin was just as decayed looking, her eyes were much darker, a ring of black in a sea of blood. A feeling of dread shudders through me. 

She is in front of me now, kneeling before my fallen form, a sadistic smile curling her lips. "How about I give you a real fight?"

Then her hand is grabbing at my head and I'm suddenly flying through the air. I hit a wall and the air leaves my lungs with a _whoosh_. Stars dance in my vision. I'm not given time to lift even a finger from my crumpled position before my ankle is grabbed and I'm swinging through the air. I hit a shelf. I don't register Armin's horrified shout of my name.

"What happened to that bloodlust?"

Pain.

"Done already?" 

Agony.

I can't breathe, I can't feel anything. There's the tap of heels.

"How disappointing."

I feel myself being lifted up, but its not through with any physical hold. I crack open my eyes and attempt to blink away the blood. She has a hind lifted, her head cocked to the side.

"Not to worry. We'll test every bit of your abilities. See how far you can be pushed. I wonder if you'll remember then." There's a pause. "Now," her other arm swings out and I hear Armin let out a yelp as his back hits a wall, "Time to go, Eren."

I'm thrown over her shoulder and I don't have enough fight left in me to try and get away. I can't scream or cry. This can't be all I have. I know it isn't. I can feel a power within me, just out of reach. Its dark and sinister. Am I desperate enough to call it, to embrace it? 

As I battle with myself, I don't notice that the creature has barely taken one step toward the door. I can feel her body shake with laughter. 

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see you again."

A deep voice answers her. "I could say the same to you."

"How long has it been, Smith? Two, three hundred years?"

I feel the presence of others now, both outside and in. "Just about."

"As you can see, I'm a little busy right now, so would you mind stepping out of the way?" Her voice drops dangerously. "Wouldn't want to lose any more subordinates, now would you?"

"That won't happen."

The creature clicks her tongue. She drops me and I groan. "There is a larger number this time around." I can hear her step towards Smith. "Tell you what. I'll let you keep Eren this time. However," there's sounds of blurred movements and shouts of surprise, "only half the people here are going home alive tonight."

For the next ten minutes there are cries, objects breaking, and the horrible thud of bodies hitting the floor. Then there is silence. With the last of my strength, I shift. My clothes rip as my body grows, fur sprouting and bones cracking. I stay that way for a few seconds and shift back. My wounds are still bad but at least now they've stopped bleeding, going through the slow process of mending. I drop back to the floor.

"Eren, can you hear me?"

I feel arms slide around behind me and lift me up into a sitting position. I grunt in reply.

"We're going to be taking you to headquarters now."

 I shake my head weakly. "A-Armin?"

I just know he's furrowing his brow, considering it. "We'll bring him along."

I croak out a, "good" and attempt to climb to my feet, only to immediately fall to my knees. Smith slides his arm up higher as support and helps me walk on shaky legs to the vans waiting outside.

I breath in the cool night air and have never been more happy to see the stars. The feeling is a familiar one.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Eren, how're you feeling?" 

My eyes meet sunlight and I close them with a hiss. There's an apology and the blinds are closed. 

"Armin?"

"Yeah, they said to keep an eye on you, just in case." The bed I'm laying on dips as Armin makes himself comfortable by my knees. "Although I don't really see what you could've done. You've been out cold for the past couple of hours."

I sit up and grimace at the dry taste in my mouth. "What's today?"

There is a little hum. "Wednesday, almost four in the afternoon."

Shit, two more days until the full moon. I can feel its heat simmer through me and I hold back the shudder. This really wasn't the time.

"Why are we in my apartment?" 

Armin laughs at that. "Well, after you were patched up, your boss said something about not needing to waste more resources than necessary and had us brought here."

I snort and bring a hand to my bandaged head. "Yeah, that sounds about right. I guess its also safe to assume that he's placed people outside?"

"Right-o, wolf boy!" Connie's voice rings out from somewhere above me. I crane my neck up and wince slightly. Everything may be a little better, but I still felt like a giant bruise.

"I had them look around after I woke up."

I finally bring my gaze to Armin. He looks way worn out. His hair is a loose and a little unkempt, dark circles under his eyes, and a little pale. He pushed himself more than I thought.

He notices the frown on my face and gives me a smile. "I'm alright, only a little tired. Could use something to eat. After that, I should look like myself again." 

I sigh. "You're only human, Armin." 

He lifts a hand. "Don't even go there Eren. I know that as well as you do, but I wasn't going to let that stop me."

He meets my eyes, those blue eyes swirling with the emotion he must have felt. Determination, fear, desperation, and fierce loyalty. The chastising words die in my mouth and I instead give him an apologetic smile.

"Thank you."

The bright smile returns to his face. "At least we made it out, right?" He pats my leg and stands, stretching his arms over his head. "Want anything to eat?" 

My stomach answers for me with a loud rumble. Armin only laughs and makes his way out the door. 

"Are you sure you're ok, Eren?" I'm met with translucent brown eyes and puffed out cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm more worried about Armin though. You guys sure you didn't take too much out of him?"

Sasha puts a finger to her chin. "Mmm not as much as we could have. Armin had been storing up energy in our links after all." I think back to the necklace and earring. "Any longer though and he would've been in danger." 

"Yeah! It was a good thing your friends showed up when they did, otherwise we would have been in trouble."

I look at Connie. "What happened?"

The duo exchange looks before the Connie speaks up. "While we had those two vamps occupied, that scary lady started tossing you around. Next thing we know, A-man is on the floor."

Sasha floats through Connie to speak. "Before those two vamps could get themselves together, they were suddenly taken down and a bunch of people had shown up."

Connie is a little quieter when he takes his turn speaking. "That lady was crazy strong, she took down at least a third of them before that blond guy did something that had her running off. Even then, I think she ran on purpose."

Armin walks in just then, a tray of drinks and sandwiches in hand. 

I lift an eyebrow. "We have one of those?"

"If I know more about your kitchen than you do when I've only been here twice, then there's a problem."

I shrug to keep the embarrassment off my face. "You know me."

"One of these days my eyes are going to roll themselves right out of my head Eren, and you're gonna be the one responsible for catching them."

My laughter turns into pained groans as I clutch at my belly. Looks like I needed more time to heal.

Its not until the tray is empty and back in the kitchen that I decide to question Armin.

"Had you met strigoi before last night?"

He shakes his head. "I know of them and some stuff about them, but actually seeing them was much different."

A corner of my mouth turns down as I think back. "This last one was strange, she wasn't like the other two I had fought before."

Armin is quiet for a moment but when he opens his mouth, its not his voice that answers.

"That's because she isn't like the others. She is much, much stronger."

My eyes meet dark silver just outside my open window. I choked sound leaves my throat.

"Her name is Hanji."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I love it when you guys yell at me, do it some more.

Am I breathing? What a miracle because I'm sure that spit I swallowed had gone down the wrong tube and ended me. Instead, I find myself coughing and sputtering, staring wide eyed at the man outside my window sill. Since when did my apartment have a fire escape? Wait, no-

"What in the fuck are _you_ doing here?" I wheeze out. 

Two pairs of eyes are on me as I try and school my expression to anything other than slack-jawed surprise. The man at the window raised a brow while Armin looked between the both of us. 

"Friend of yours?"

I snorted. "I wouldn't say that."

Armin clicks his tongue before looking at the stoney-faced vampire. "You are...?"

There is silence for a while, like the asshole is thinking it over. I actually don't doubt that he is with the way he's looking at us like we aren't worth his time. Not like _I_ invited him.

Finally, after I've died and reincarnated into this exact time and place again, he answers. "Levi."

I ignore the sudden pain in my head. "Care to answer the question, _Levi_?" 

His eyes meet mine coolly. "Of all the things you could ask, you decide on that?"

I think I can hear the vein pulsing in my forehead. He had a point sure, but I think I had a right to know why he was here, considering our last encounter. Before I can open my mouth to retort, Armin is already speaking. 

"You're the one helped Eren that first time he was attacked right?" At Levi's silence, he continues. "Does the reason you're here right now have anything to do with that second attack?"

My eyes widen at the question then narrow into a suspicious glare. "You were there?"

Levi only examines his fingernails. "You did better than expected." Turning his hand for further inspection he continues. "I did say you were my only link, couldn't have you dying before I got what I came for."

The only thing keeping me from strangling him is Armin's hand on my chest and the ache of my wounds. "You asshole, we cou-"

"What would that, uh, be exactly?" Armin is addressing the jerk at the window but his eyes are on me, daring me to say another word.

I honestly don't know what I would do without Armin sometimes. I know for a fact that he's just as wary of the vamp as I am. He's been running his fingers over his necklace since he showed up. I envied his level head sometimes, but I was grateful more often than not. 

I have to wonder how the hell he managed to get passed the agents stationed around the building. Not to mention how he was able to travel in broad daylight. He had to be as old as Smith if not older. The thought had me swallowing hard. If things went bad, there was no doubt in my mind that we wouldn't get out of here unscathed. 

"That's not something for you to worry about, what you should be worrying about is the strigoi that came after you."

I clench my hands into fists. "That Hanji woman?"

Armin's brings a thumb and forefinger to is chin, expression calculating. "What does she want with Eren?"

Levi is looking at something out on the street below, the shade of the building casting shadows over him. "Hanji has always had an interest in researching the limits supernatural beings can be pushed to. Or rather, what happens when pushed over that edge."

I furrow my brow as the words sink in. Smith had said something about werewolves that had lost their humanity, but it didn't seem like he knew the process. Was Hanji behind the attacks on the organization's agents? I pursed my lips but said nothing, deciding to let Levi continue speaking. 

"I'm not at all surprised she's involved. She could care less about who she works for, as long as she can continue her studies."

Confused, I turn to Levi. "Wait, so, you're saying that she's not the one behind all this?"

He gives me a look like I'm the biggest idiot to ever grace his presence. Well, shit, how am I supposed to know. Rolling his eyes he says, "Doubtful. Its not that she does not have the capabilities to strategize, its her willingness to. If it was up to her, she would have already taken you by whatever means necessary. We have to suspect that she's under orders."

He let's out a frustrated sigh. Well, its what I figure from the small puff of air that leaves his lips. It was a wonder I heard it at all. "The question is, why is she allowing herself to work for someone else." 

Armin is off the bed and pacing. I can almost hear the gears in his head moving. "So its safe to assume that uh, Hanji, is something that usually works independently. Whoever she has partnered up with is using her experiments for their own reasons. Reasons that somehow involve Eren."

At this point they are both looking at me and I can't help but shift nervously in my seat. Armin steps to my side of the bed, placing his hands on the mattress to lean and look me in the eye. "Any ideas, Eren?"

I bite my lip, flicking my eyes to Levi for a second. I let out a harsh breath and run a hand through my hair. I'm not really sure how much I can say to someone who doesn't work for Sina, let alone an absolute stranger. I mull it over for a moment, considering the idea. 

I had been learning nothing in my efforts at head quarters, yet I learned more in one day from that dickbag at my window than in the two weeks since Mikasa went missing. If he was willing to share information, then who the hell was I to keep something to myself. I simply had to make sure I still had a few bargaining chips on my side of the table. 

Green and gold meet shining silver, my jaw squared. "If you won't answer the reason as to why you're here, then how about, what's in it for you?"

Lips lift in a faint smirk. "You're smarter than I gave you credit for."

Ah, there goes that vein again. How was it that it hadn't burst yet? This time around, Armin's hands are on my shoulders so all I can do is growl at Levi.

"You said before that you were looking for someone, right?"

I swear my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. "Mikasa?"

The stupid vampire's face looks like he's already regretting his next choice of words. "Yeah, what's the saying again? You scratch mine and I'll scratch yours?"

Despite the slight hope pooling in my gut, I can't help but feel a twist somewhere in there along with it. "How am I helping you?"

I couldn't really think of how I could add my 'expertise' into his field. We both already know he was crazy strong, had way more information than I did, and god knows what else. There was a catch to this somewhere. 

I think if Levi were willing to show teeth, he would have grinned right then. Evilly. Instead there was only the same blank look and a small glint in his eye. "You're going to be my bait."

Suddenly everything seemed very loud. From the water dripping out of the faucet in the kitchen, to the messed up clock ticking down the hallway.

"Excuse me?" I choked out. Why does he have to look at me like I'm dumber than a bag of bricks?

"Kid, we both know they're going to be coming after you. Only this time, I'll be there to make them talk."

I wanted to say no, I really did, but one glance in Armin's direction had me clicking my teeth together. "It makes sense, Eren. Think about it. You get someone who can help you find Mikasa, because, let's be honest, you'd probably just charge blindly like you always do. You have a higher chance of survival being bait than working on your own." Almost as an after though he adds, "No offense."

I groan and flop back onto the mattress. I knew he was right but it was one of those things that I just didn't want to admit. Well, tough shit I guess. Gotta take what I can get. "Fine."

I sigh and look toward the ceiling, ignoring the other two as I recount what Smith had told me in the office, choosing to leave out my outbursts. My pride was hurting enough.

Armin was back to pacing, muttering to himself. At one point he leave the room to do whatever it is he does. The silence that he leave behind has me shifting around uncomfortably.

"Just cuz you're helping out a little doesn't mean you're getting an invite into my apartment." No matter what he does, I don't think there will ever be a day I'll trust him. In fact, I don't expect to ever see him again after all this is over, so why bother? 

Without missing a beat he replies with, "I'd rather stand outside than dirty myself by stepping one foot beyond your door."

It’s a shame that all my things are scattered around the floor. What I would give to have something in my hand so I can chuck it at him. Instead, I just grit my teeth and decide to change the subject. As much as I hated the guy, silence makes me uncomfortable.

"Why are you suddenly so willing to share information?"

He raised a dark brow. "If you were a real agent, that information was something you should have already known. I figured it was a good way to see what you knew." 

The absolute nerve of the guy, could he get any cockier? I snort. Yeah, we all know the answer to that one. Barely an hour with the stupid fuck and I already knew he was dickbag. I count backwards in my head for a minute before opening my mouth again. 

"Then what exactly are we going to do?"

"You," I hear the shuffle of clothing and turn to find him standing up, "are going the shut up, do what I tell you, and keep yourself from getting killed."

"Excuse-fucking-me, care to repeat that? I don't think I heard you right." I can feel the blood boiling in my veins. I'm sitting up and have a leg halfway off my bed before a narrow-eyed glare has me stopping cold.

"Then I suggest you get the shit out of your ears. Now listen up because I'm only telling you this once. I'm not your fucking bodyguard, I don't give a shit about what happens to you. This may be a mutual benefit, but if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out."

Despite the blood draining from my face, my mouth is moving before I can even process it. "Here I thought you were a hard-ass, you're such a softie." 

If I hadn't been looking at him, I would have missed the way his lips thinned just the slightest bit, eyes darkening dangerously. Its gone as fast as it appeared, face set in a cool mask of indifference.

"Be ready to leave after it gets dark." 

I flick my eyes to the surrounds behind him. I had a good three to four hours before then. "Where are we going?" 

Surprisingly, he answers the question.

"To find your Mikasa." 

Just as energy fills me at the thought of finding the woman I considered family blooms in my chest, its immediately dulled when Levi says, "And for fuck's sake, take a shower. I could smell you from three blocks away." 

I'm reaching for a shoe on the floor, getting ready to fling it at his stupid flawless face, when Armin walks back into the room. "Hey, where did Levi go?"

Sure enough, the fire escape outside my window is empty. I throw my shoe at the wall anyway. Armin only gives me a confused look, asking what happened. I don't answer, deciding instead to lay back down and throw the sheets over myself, cursing.

I already know I'm going to be saying this a lot, but I honestly have no other way to describe him.

What an asshole.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

Its past ten in the evening when Levi shows up at my door, his nose wrinkling the slightest bit when he takes a whiff at me. He's wearing the same dark clothing as earlier, black jeans, boots, and a leather jacket over a gray shirt. My own hair is still slightly damp, my white T and jeans having signs of faint wrinkles from behind stuffed in a drawer.

"Better, but I don't think the stench of strigoi is gonna leave anytime soon. It'll do for now, even if you're dressed like a hobo."

I can only roll my eyes. Who honestly gave a shit about how clean someone smelled? Unless I was planning on sleeping with them, I didn't care if they smelled like they lived in a trash can. Hoping to find something I could use against him as a comeback, I take in his scent as I make my way past him out the door.

I almost stop in my tracks, a shudder ripping through me. He smelled like earth and rain, with a hint of something that could only be described as him. I had a sudden urge to put my nose to his neck and just breathe him in. Now that had me stopping with one foot in front of me. What the hell?

I'm eyeing the wall across my door, contemplating on smashing my head against it, when I hear Levi's voice from somewhere ahead of me. 

"Can you hurry the fuck up, I don't have all night." 

I scowl at his retreating leather-clad back. "What about Armin?" 

He stops, sighing. "Do you ever use the brain in your head? If someone from your agency comes looking for you, he's at least there to cover up the fact that you're gone. Or would prefer than something happen to him?" 

Goddammit, he's right again. I straighten up and try to make my expression as serious as possible. "Right. Where to?"

All he does is turn back around and continue the walk out of the apartment building. He ends up leading me to a dark gray car, not exactly new, but new enough that I could see it cost quite a bit. I get into the passenger seat with Levi saying something about not touching or getting anything dirty. This guy needed to get his priorities straight.

I look out the window as he makes his way to our destination. I see the light of the moon touching the ground the trees, giving everything a soft glow. I grimace and push down the heat that rises. Now really wasn't the time. Maybe we could even get back early enough for me to make a phone call. 

We're driving for over forty minutes, the houses slowly morphing into run down buildings and warehouses. We had to be somewhere in Trost. What kind of mission would bring Mikasa here? We finally come to a stop a good distance away from a row of numbered buildings.

Out of everything in the surround area, these buildings looked the newest. The brick work only a faded red rather than crumbling woodwork or rusted metal. 

I follow Levi as he makes his way out the car, creeping around the building where we hid the car from sight.

"Is it safe to assume that you know what kind of dealings this 'company' works with?"

I nod before realizing that he's not looking at me. "Yeah, Armin said that they were connected to the black market. Drugs, weapons, prostitution." I shrug. "Things like that."

"Good boy, you did your homework." I wisely keep my mouth shut this time. I wasn't protected by a window this time around, but boy did I wish I could wrap my hand around that soft, delicate neck and- wait. I shake my head. Yeah no, that train of thought ain't gonna fly. 

"So are we going to be sneaking in or something?" 

Levi looks at me then, arms crossed, eyes serious. He's just staring at me, a slight frown pulling at his lips. God, they looked so- 

I cough, clearing my throat uncomfortably. "What is it?"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Going for the gold, huh? I knew he didn't hold back on his words but, "Why the fuck is that any of your business?"

Levi is stalking over to me now and I stumble, my back connecting to the wall behind us. "Its my business when I can feel the heated aura coming off you in waves. I can't have this becoming a problem at a critical time, do you understand?"

"It won't be a problem." I growl out at him, tensing up at his close proximity.

Next thing I know he has his forearm pressed to my neck, pressing down with enough pressure to grab my attention. "You don't get it, do you?" He hisses, his breath floating over my face. I grit my teeth. "I'm guessing you weren't taught about what happens when a Were waits too long during the week of the full moon."

I can't deny that. I mean, sure I'd heard stories, but I've never really seen it happen. I wasn't too keen on finding out for myself either.

He must have seen something on my face because instead of continuing whatever he was going to say, he just repeats his question. "How long?"

I look away, trying to think back. "Two days maybe?" 

He curses. "That's too long already. You need to take care of it or else we're heading back." 

I was mortified. I couldn't stand the guy, what made him think I wanted him anywhere near me while I beat it? I groan internally. I couldn't afford to turn back now either, not when I was so close to finding something out. Even if Mikasa wasn't here, a lead was better than nothing. 

"Fuck! Fine, whatever, just don't fucking look at me."

He mutters a, "Whatever you say, princess," and I turn myself to face the wall. 

I lift a hand to the brick to brace myself against it, my other going to the button on my jeans. I let out a breath and close my eyes. Fuck it. 

I decide to try and ignore the everything around me, focusing instead on the rush of arousal I had been ignoring. Heat floods me and I bite my lip. I can already feel by boxers switch from comfortable to constricting. Wanting to make this as quick as possible, I bring a hand to the waistline of my jeans and push down just enough to free my dick.

I let out a hiss when my fingers finally wrap around myself. I palm at the head, spreading the clear fluid around to try and make the movement of my hand easier. I swallow back a moan, urging my hand to move faster. I'm stroking harder now, alternating the pressure of my fingers. I press my forehead to the wall and let out a frustrated groan.

Fuck, with the moon so close to completing its cycle, jacking off wasn't going to be enough. I pump myself faster, letting out a whine. I don't even notice footsteps coming nearer until I hear Levi speak up. 

"Oh, for Christ's sake, how hard is it to get your hand dirty?" 

"Shut up." My voice is breathy so it doesn't sound as irritated as I wanted to. 

"Put your fucking hands on the wall."

I glare at him. "Hell no."

His expression is one that resembles like he stepped on something unpleasant and was now forced to remove it from the bottom of his shoe. Like what he was suggesting was a necessary evil. 

"Look, I don't want to touch you any more than you want me touching you, but this was getting nowhere. The faster we get this over with the faster we get things done." 

I know my face is flushed, my body quivering with suppressed need. I was temping to shake a fist at whoever was in charge of running my life. This time, my head was close enough to bang against the wall. Once, twice and then I'm sighing.

Placing both hands flat on the wall, I grit out. "Make it quick."

Not a second later, Levi's hand is firmly wrapped around my base and I'm letting out a low sound in the back of throat. His movements are quick and precise, nothing wasted. His fingers would roam low to brush my balls then moving back up to squeeze around the head.

I couldn't help the moan that spilled out when he thumbed at the slit, swirling around the precum. My hands had curled into fists by this point, my effort to keep some control slipping with every stroke of his hand. 

I was breathing heavier now, but the both of us could tell it still wasn't enough. Levi let out a sigh from behind me. "Goddammit."

His free hand came up, prodding at my lips. Fighting back a grimace, I opened my mouth to let the spit slide down from my tongue onto his waiting fingers. Pulling his hand back, I hear his voice ground out, "Disgusting," then, "Spread your legs."

Burying my face into my arm, I let my pants fall to my ankles. I couldn't even bring myself to argue back, the need to come filling me. Even though I knew I was going to regret all of this later, at this moment, I could care less.

Levi's fingers were probing at my entrance, the hand on my cock still stroking at a slow pace. He circled around for a moment before pushing a finger inside. I threw my head back, groaning lowly. God, that felt good. I was burning up inside and all I could think was that I wanted more.

I thrust back onto his finger and he inserted another without a word. I was slack-jawed, my breathing coming out in harsh pants. The hands stroking me moved faster, causing my eyes to squeeze shut. I was rutting into has hands now. I thrust forward to have his hand stroke and squeeze around my leaking sex, then pushed back to have his fingers bury themselves deeper inside.

I'm letting out soft little _ahs_ and _ohs_ as the pleasure rises. I can feel the burning my gut rising, coursing through me almost painfully. Then Levi was hitting my prostate and I had to bite back a scream. "F-fuck! I'm gonna-"

Words leave me as Levi moves faster, the hand around my dick almost blurred in its movements. The fingers in my ass coaxing my impending orgasm with every hit against my prostate. My arms and legs are trembling in their effort to keep me standing.

My nails are digging into my palms almost as harshly as my teeth are biting into my lip. Suddenly, Levi shifts behind me and, fuck, everything feeling so fucking good. He's twisting his wrist and curling his fingers and- _god yes, there it is_. My body is spasming, ribbons of white staining the wall as I finally fall to my knees. I groan deep in my chest and let myself bask in the glow of orgasm for a moment.

I wait for a minute before climbing to my feet again. I hear the click of a bottle and turn to find Levi with a tissue and hand sanitizer.

Feeling more refreshed than I had in ages, I pull my pants up and lift a brow at the vampire's direction. "Do you seriously carry that around?"

He doesn't look up from cleaning under his fingernails. "Of course I do, every place you go is bound to be disgusting." He looks up, glancing at the stain on the wall with revulsion. "Speaking of," he throws the bottle of hand sanitizer at me, "Clean yourself up or I'm not getting anywhere near you."

I snort, but do as he asks. I felt awkward as shit, but if Levi was choosing to ignore it, then so was I. 

"Never again, do you understand?" He glares at me. "Never." 

I nod at him. Finally, something we could both agree on. I didn't want him closer than five feet from me.

"Good. Let's go."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh this update is so late wow shoot me. Tbh I was feeling a little down cuz I got a less than pleasant review over on ff. However, my spirits are back up (I love you Ana, this chapter is for you) and I decided that person can eat my ass.

_Two weeks ago _

 She wasn't really looking forward to this assignment. Everyone knew that the previous agents had gone missing, some even turning up dead. That 'mansion' was dangerous. They didn't have enough information on it and that made the mission high risk. 

Still, she was willing to jump head first if it meant bringing down the cause of unease not only within the organization but the non-human community included. She had to protect  Eren  at all costs.

The first step was the warehouse. Getting into the mansion wasn't easy. Sneaking in was a definite no go. The only option being to enter as one of the girls who were kidnapped and sold. Even this was risky, the chances of being chosen were slim.

Mikasa kept herself to the shadows, keeping an eye on the flurry of activity. Dark eyes locked onto the assembly of rail cars where women in blindfolds and bindings were being shoved into.

She pursed her lips, let out a sigh, and pulled out a wrinkled map from her pocket. Show time.

Plastering a worried, confused look on her face, she stepped out from behind a building. Paper clutched in one hand, the other pushing back her hair, she approached a group of men stepping out of a black van.

"E-excuse me." Then men turned, suspicion coloring their expressions. "I'm lost." She gestured at the map in her hand. "I was told this was supposed to be some kind of audition but..." Mikasa eyed the surroundings nervously. "I'm not sure this is the right place."

The men looked at each other before turning back to Mikasa, eyeing her up and down.

"Don't worry sweetheart, this is the place. Aaron sent you, right?" Two men stepped closer, arms inviting and smirks in place.

It was a flurry of movement after that as Mikasa let herself be bound, blindfolded, and man-handled into one of the rail-cars. 

After finding out how some of the women had gone missing, it was simple to act like a usual victim. Some were lured here with promises of money, other were here with information of getting into the entertainment business. Either method was easy to fall into. All that mattered now was playing the part and infiltrating the house of horrors.

Things were quiet for a while before they started moving an hour later. The sound of the whistle scaring some of the girls. Screams, sobs, and the sour smell of vomit meandered through the small space for another hour and a half as the train made its way to their destination.

Mikasa sat herself in a corner counting the seconds to judge the distance, ears and nose on high alert.

When the train came to a screeching halt, Mikasa stood from her crouched position in the corner, body tense and ready for any outcome. The binds on her wrists behind her back were simple, loose enough for her to either break or shift out of comfortably.

The scrape of the door sliding open had the girls pushing themselves as far back as possible, not that it did much when there were so many crowded into a single car.

The pleaded started as the girls were lead out, Mikasa even letting out a few protests of her own as she sniffed the air.

There was the smell of pine and the faint sound of running water. There were quite the distance away from the city. The mansion was a high class cabin if she had to take a guess. She pursed her lips.

When Annie had brought in that P.O.W vamp he had mentioned a mansion. After five hours of torture that was all they had been able to twist out of him. Things were a lot worse then they had first estimated. She needed to report to Smith. Information was key.

They were ushered into a small building where they waited until morning. The women were startled awake by a voice shouting at them. Everyone scrambled to their feet, tittering nervously. Most of the girls were too exhausted to put up much of a fight.

Bindings and blindfolds were removed to reveal a small room and a group of men with guns surrounding them. Orders were barked and clothing was removed before everyone was made to stand single file.

Mikasa kept her head down, observing with her peripherals. From what she could see, there were at least fifty women in her group. Not five minutes later, a man and a woman walked in, heading for the start of the line.

"Human or non?" The woman asked, voice high with suppressed excitement.

"H-human." 

The woman  _tsked_ and moved on to the next one in line, asking the same question.

There were six women who had answered with 'non' before they reached Mikasa.

"Hmm now you look interesting. What is your profession?"

Mikasa kept her head lowered, shoulders drawn, and stance submissive. "I used to be a weight trainer."

Mikasa could see the woman bring a hand to her face, presumably tapping her chin. "That so..." There was a moment of pause before she spoke again. "What's your name?"

"Ana."

"Uh huh, and are you human or non,  _Ana_?"

Mikasa internally debated on the answer. She was looking for non-humans, of that she was certain. As for the reason why was something she was hesitant on finding out. Squaring her jaw she looked up to meet the black-red eyes of the woman in front of her. She couldn't help the slight shiver that passed through her. She fought down the urge to tense for a fight. A strigoi was the last thing she has expected. It would be difficult to win this fight, if at all.

"Non."

The woman made an affirmative noise in the back of her throat and moved on down the line.

Ten minutes later, the group of women were separated into two groups. Those who had answered as human being led out. Fifteen remained inside, huddling together.

The woman and the man standing just behind her stepped forward. Clapping her hands, grin in place with a glint in her eye, she addressed them. "My name is Hanji and I will be taking very good care of you ladies for the rest of your stay."

Mikasa frowned, a sick feeling in her gut rising at the words.

"Now,  ** _if you could please follow me_**."

xxxxxxxxxx

_ Present day _

I flopped down onto the bed, throwing an arm over my eyes. I sighed heavily at the sound of footsteps approaching my bedroom.

"So, how'd it go? Did you find anything?"

I let out a groan of frustration. "No, not really." I peeked underneath my forearm to meet wide blue eyes. "The warehouses were empty. The only clue was a set of train tracks but we can't really tell where they lead since it ended up scattering in different directions."

Armin leaned himself against the door, blond eyebrows knitted thoughtfully. "You weren't able to follow a scent?"

"No, whatever I was able to catch faded when the tracks met the first line of trees."

"Strange..." He murmured before falling silent, the quiet stretching out. Finally he spoke up, but with a topic I really didn't want to discuss. "Levi help any?"

I could've popped a blood vessel at the mere mention of his name. Instead I just rolled over and smashed my face into the pillow.

After  _that_ had happened, I had avoided saying anything to him unless it was necessary. I signaled at him if I needed to call him over and vice versa. If he said anything I only nodded my head in agreement. At least when I had shifted into a wolf while we followed the tracks I had an excused for keeping quiet. 

We were able to determine that people were being kept there before being sent god-knows-where. The tracks had lead to various places but they stretched on too long for us to follow on foot. The sky had started to grow lighter before we decided to call it a night, each of us going in different directions. I didn't even know when the next time I saw him would be. I don't think I wanted to know. To be honest, I hoped he didn't show up again. Not like that would help me a whole lot. I just had to suck it up.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled into the cotton. "Just let me sleep."

I don't know how he understood me, but he did, a smirk in his voice. "Whatever you say, Eren."

I was half tempted to fling the entirety of my bed at him. "Shut up."

His laugh was the last thing I registered before my eyes drifted shut. I dreamed.

_ Why do you talk to me? _

_ Because I can. _

_ How are you here? _

_ I'm not really there. _

_ When will you be? _

_ Soon. _

_ Will you take me somewhere safe? _

_ I'll try. _

_ They are coming for me. They hurt me. I want them to stop. _

_ I know. _

_ Then why aren't you helping me? _

_ I can't. _

_ There is anger and hurt, the smashing of something. Then, what is your name? _

_ There is silence. Will there be no answer again today? _

_ The reply is so quiet it almost goes unheard. _

_ Levi. _

I wake up gasping, pain pulsing through my head. I groan and fumble for the cell on the side dresser. I unlock it and squint at the numbers on the screen. Just after four in the afternoon.

I swipe a finger across the screen to look at my messages. There are two from Jean, asking how I'm holding up. A third from Reiner, looking to meet up. I contemplate my answers for a moment before a sound of something crashing into the floor reaches my ears.

Jumping off the bed, I fling open my door and make my way towards the kitchen. I find Armin picking up a chair, rubbing at his hip.

"What happened?"

He looks up at the sound of my voice. "Oh, hey Eren, nice to see you up." I grunt at him and make a beeline for the table, sitting myself in a chair. "I was rushing into the kitchen because I thought my pasta was burning. I ended up knocking over a chair. Did I wake you up?"

I shake my head at him and rub at my temples. "Nah, I had a dream but I don't really remember what it was about."

"Ah." Armin nods his head sagely, blond locks swaying gently. "I'm guessing it wasn't a very good dream?"

I shrug at him and gesture toward the stove. "What kind of pasta is it?"

Armin rolls his eyes and snorts as he turns toward the pot with boiling noodles. "I  _was_  going to make spaghetti, but you don't have any meat in your fridge. So pasta and sauce it is."

My stomach growls loudly at that and I grin at him. "Sounds good to me."

Armin only lets out an indignant snort, flicks my forehead, and gets to work mixing the meager ingredients. 

Thirty minutes later had me sinking into the couch, patting my now full belly. Pulling out my phone from the jeans I hadn't bothered to change out of last night, I make a phone call. After three rings, it picks up.

"Smith."

"Hey, boss." I answer casually.

I swear I could feel the slight tilt of his lips over the phone. "Was there something you needed, Jeager?"

I inspect my nails. "There is actually."

A pause. "That would be?"

"I need the next two nights to be spent out of my house."

A smooth chuckle passes through the line. "That's fine by me, I'm not your mother. As long as you understand that you won't be let out of our sights for a while yet."

The call of the moon was strong, it was a wonder I was able to keep from ripping my clothes off right now. I can only thank the presence of the sun for that. Nighttime was a different story. I really didn't think it was necessary for me to call Smith about it, since he knew the drill. However, Armin insisted after I discussed it with him at the table.

"I know that. I'll be at Maria's. Just thought I'd let you know." I end the call and stand from my perch on the couch. I make my way back to my room, eyes searching for my bag, fingers dialing Reiner's number. My fingers wrap around the black material just as the phone picks up.

"Hey, so how do you feel about meeting tonight?"

The deep rumble of his reply has me grinning in anticipation. "Sounds like a plan."

xxxxxxxxxx

At some point Jean must have brought back my car since I found it parked outside my apartment, keys hidden behind one of the tires.

I made my way to the club, my eyes darting to the shadows keeping pace as I drove. As annoying as I found it, I knew it was necessary. I may act like I'm tough shit, but I also know when to grit my teeth and bare with the assistance I'm given.

I pull into an empty parking space right beside the building. The only benefit of arriving to a place best suited for nightly activities was that there were a lot fewer people. At times it was also kind of a disadvantage since things were a little quieter. I hate quiet.

I walk up to the entrance to find a shifter sitting there, picking at a stain on the knee of his white-washed jeans. I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Where's Chell?"

Bored eyes lift for a second before falling back to his task. " Dunno, haven't seen her for the past couple nights."

"That's weird." I murmur to myself.

The guy only shrugs and I let myself in, eyebrows knitted slightly in worry. Although not like she couldn't take care of herself. She wasn't an ancient vampire, but she wasn't young either. She had quite a few years under her belt.

I shake my head. No point in worrying about it. I had my own problems to deal with.

Entering the main room of the club, I make my way to the bar, sitting myself in a stool. There were already a few people inside, not that I found it too surprising. It was going to be six in the evening, which meant that more people were going to be flooding in soon. 

There was no wait staff floating around, which was the norm the closer it came to the full moon. It could get dangerous as Weres tended to get a little rougher with each other, null necklaces or not, it wasn't very safe for humans. Both vampires and shifters could be found in the club at various times of the month, but they became fewer in number as the moon grew fuller. Only those who had both the strength and stamina to endure these last few days were present.

I sat around sipping a rum and coke for the next hour, watching people dance or fuck as I waited. Just as I was ordering a refill, the seat next to me is suddenly occupied. I nod my head at Reiner and he flashes his teeth.

"Been doing alright, Eren?"

I swirl the contents of my drink around the glass and smirk up at him. "I could be doing better."

He chuckles and shifts to reach into his back pocket. "Before we get to that, I brought you something."

I snort. "What's the point of that?"

He lifts a heavy shoulder, dropping it back down with an easy smile. "What does it matter, it’s the thought that counts ain't it?"

I shake my head. He laughs and places a little white box on the counter in front of me. I lift a brow at him but he only gives me a little grin.

I put my drink down and grab it off the counter top, weighing it in my hand. "What is it?"

"Just open it."

I sigh and lift the top, revealing a little black hoop earring. I turn my head to Reiner who has an arm behind his neck, rubbing at it in embarrassment.

"You said you had your ear pierced before, but I've never seen you wear anything. Truth be told, it came with another one but poor Bert couldn't handle having the other ear pierced, so I thought, why not give it to Eren? I know you have your rules and stuff but I didn't think this was anything-"

I know he's rambling now so I lift a hand and place it on his shoulder. "Its fine. Thanks."

The big dork only smiled at me then proceeded to flag down the bartender. While his attention is elsewhere I decide to eye the little hoop. The ring itself was pretty thick, it was a nice size. What I thought was originally a black ring turns out to be a mixture of green and black. The green was very thin, winding its way around the black, swirling around in cracks. The green almost seemed to glow before being swallowed by the inky color. It was interesting, I had never seen one like this before. I fiddle with the end that is supposed to connect with my ear, debating.

It was true that I had my ear pierced at some point, judging by the hole in my left lobe. I bring my free hand to touch at the little indention. I actually don't remember how I got it exactly, simply accepting that it was there. Like with everything else, I decide not to think too hard on it.

With a sigh, I bring the little accessory to my ear. I only grimace slightly before pushing it in and clamping it shut. Nothing wrong with indulging the poor guy for now. I could always take it out later and tell him I had found it uncomfortable. Which wouldn't be a total lie. Something about the sudden weight had me feeling a little out of sorts. Almost... _wrong_.

Before I can investigate the feeling further, Reiner is turning back to me, eyes bright. "Looks nice on ya."

I give him a little smile and roll the ring between my fingers. "You think so?"

"Yeah," he breathes, leaning in a little closer to whisper in my ear. "Its sexy."

I laugh at that and bring an arm to rest around his neck. "How about we skip the foreplay?"

He gives me a wolfish grin before picking me up from my stool, hands on my ass, to lead me toward one of the back rooms. "I love it when you're pushy." He kicks the door shut behind us.


	9. Chapter 9

_One week ago_  

She was exhausted. How she was able to stay conscious after the day was called to a close was a miracle on its own. She had expected to be dead by now, a causality to be added to the agency's list. Instead of the torture she had prepared to endure, Mikasa completed various tasks.

Mikasa lay on her cot, ignoring the fellow women around her, trying to ease her aching limbs. Perhaps the word 'tasks' was too tame a word. No, what she was made to do was something a grown human man would have a hard time trying to do.

Some things were easy. For how many hours could you run without rest or water? Or stay in a dark little room echoing with eerie noises? The physical endurance tests, she could handle. What bothered her were the little mental bombs the crazy vamp would surprise them with that bothered her. 

What was the purpose of the woman's experiments? The ones she showed most interest with were the women that were close to one another. Why? To hurt them? What did that achieve? 

Some days they were given the opportunity to relax, or 'restore our energy for some more fun', as the bitch had put it. Each day became increasingly difficult. Not just because of the moon, but of the things they were required to do. 

It was too easy to see that the other women locked in the little shack of a building with her are simple girls. Being a non-human didn't mean they were capable. At times, being what they were made them vulnerable. Targeted for various purposes. This right here was the worst kind of scenario

The door to their little shamble of a shack is rattled open, the figure of the woman made obscure by the fading sunlight at her back.

"Good evening my precious subjects! I have a very special activity planned for you today. I hope you are as excited as I am." 

Mikasa didn't think flinching counted as excitement, she thought she even heard one of the girls whimper.

Last week, a blond woman had attempted to stand up for the other girls. Demanding to be set free and the like. She hadn't been able to finish before the good doctor had her by the throat, threatening her sweetly. No one breathed a word after that, instead helping each other silently when something proved too much for them. 

Mikasa grimaced. She had a feeling that today was going to be one of those times.

"As you know, its been one week," 

Had it? It seemed like so much longer than that. 

"So, we are going to do something extra special today." Making her way across the room, she eyes each one of the women, smile still in place. "A game of sorts. A race." At he end of room, she turns to face them all, an excited gleam in her eyes. "Make sure not to be the last one." 

A drain of color from the women's faces, their captor laughs and leaves them in silence once more. 

It turns out that wherever they were being held was an enclosed area. They are lead to a line of trees by guards, the mad vamps assistant reading out instructions from a clipboard in his hand.

"Inside, there are three types of colored paper nailed to the trees. You are to get one of each color." He puts the clipboard down and eyes them. "Three of you will not get these papers. Try your best not to be one of them. Good luck."

For a moment, the girls just stand around, eyes wide. Then one of the guards grunts, and lifts the rifle in his arms. A shot rings out and the women scream. 

Sighing, the assistant speaks up again. "Uncooperation will result in your shooting."

With that, the women make a mad dash toward the designated area, some with their faces set in grim determination, others with tears marring their features. Mikasa shuts down whatever feelings she may have towards these women. She could not afford to lose. 

She has two of the three papers, hiding in a tree when she sees two guards. Something they say carries across to her, making her freeze. 

"...said to make sure at least one of them was a were." 

"I don't know why she just doesn't do the same to these bitches as those other guys. They are all the same aren't they?" 

"I heard she was looking for someone. Forget the name."

"Oh, yeah. Jeager. Everyone know that, she's got half the guys looking for 'em."

At that, Mikasa's blood ran cold. Eren? That couldn't be, they had taken every precaution. She needed to make sure. 

Gripping the trunk to steady herself, Mikasa waited for the two men to pass right under her. They were still talking when she swung down from her branch, legs wrapping around the neck of one as she twisted her body down hard enough to hear a snap. Upon hitting the ground, she never gave the second guy a change to aim his weapon before she was sweeping her legs under him. 

He hit the ground hard and Mikasa was on him before he could catch a breath. It was insulting how that vampire bitch thought humans were strong enough against nonhumans. Guns or not. She brought a hand to the man's neck, half formed claws digging in, the other groping around for a weapon. 

"Tell me what you know about Jeager." 

He spit in her face. It didn't take much after that to get him to talk. He didn't know much, but it was enough.

Surprisingly, the man had a cell on him. It was simple, one used to get messages across, but it was good enough. With the man out cold on the floor, it was only a matter of time before the other guards took notice. She ran. She didn't get very far.

She had warned him though, and that was good enough.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

Everything had melted away. Nothing mattered but this moment. Everything felt so good. My blood was singing and my body was on fire. My muscles burned and I needed air. It was bliss.

I don't know how many hours had passed in this room. I didn't care. He was over me and in me and that's I all needed. There was nothing human in the way we joined and that's exactly how it should be. We are inhuman and we fucked like the animals we are. 

There was nothing but snarls and grunts as we fucked on every surface. We burned. I could feel the fullness of the moon. My body changing. Energy swirled through me and I drank it all in. As the moon grew in size, the lust waned into something ancient.

The power I felt was as old as time, forcing my body to shift. I felt the moon with every fiber of my being. Bones cracked and reshaped, fur tearing through skin. Tooth and nail gave way to claws and fangs. I was strong and the world was mine. I howled my victory to the sky. There was nothing greater than the earth beneath my paws and the light of the moon illuminating my path.

The world is mine and I will destroy it.

xxx 

My eyes snapped open to meet a face full of sunlight. "Fuck! Why me..." Groaning, I sat up, blinking the tears out of my eyes. "What in the...?"

I was in the middle of fucking nowhere. Naked. 

Standing, I tried to make out my surroundings, hoping to find a familiar landmark. I sniffed the air. Actually, this might be...

"Look Mommy, that guy has his willy out!" 

My head whipped around to lock eyes with an extremely horrified mother who was now picking up her son and running in the opposite direction.

Ah, yes. The park. Lovely. 

Although I'm sure that seeing a guy as bare as the day he was born was not a welcome morning gift, I'm ninety-eight percent sure that seeing a seven foot wolf would utterly ruin your day. So, I ran and tried my very best to stay behind trees, bushes, and whatever else was big enough to at least cover my dangly bits. 

Hiding behind a fairly large fern, sweating my weight in buckets, God finally decided to cut me some slack. Peeking out from behind the leaves, I hissed at the passing jogger.

"Hey!"

Stopping, he looked around him, confused. 

"Over here."

Finally, brown eyes landed on me and he made his way over. His suspicion slowly turned into something akin to amusement. "Are you fucking naked, man?"

"No, I heard shoving leaves up your ass was a new fashion statement."

Laughing, he shook his head. "Wild night I'm guessing. I, uh, don't have any extra clothes, but you can borrow my cell."

"Better than nothing." I waited for the man to fish out the device from his pantsuit, thanking him as he handed it over. who better to call but my little buddy Armin.

The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God, I didn't think you'd pick up."

I could hear him snort down the line. "There's like, a total of five people that know this number and out of them all, I figure you to be the one to call from a number I don't recognize." 

Well, he's not wrong. Sighing, I decide to just cut to the chase. "So, yeah, I kinda need you to pick me up."

"Uh. Where are you?"

"The park just of Mara. The entire world is being graced with the sight of my ass, Armin."

I could just make out a faint choking sound from the blond. "How...? You know what, never mind. Get yourself to the fountain where people throw their change in. I'll bring you some clothes." 

"Aye, aye captain." He hung up before I could finish talking. Grinning, I handed the phone back to the guy that was now trying not to laugh. "Thanks." 

"No problem, man. Good luck."

We said our awkward goodbyes and went our separate ways. I waited a good twenty minutes before I spotted Armin making his way towards out designated meeting spot with a plastic bag in his hand. 

"You really are naked. Amazing."

"Shut the hell up and bring me my clothes."

"You're lucky I prefer you with clothes on."

Stepping into what Armin had given me, a faded blue tee with white washed jeans, I turned my head to waggle my eyebrows at him. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

"Ugh, please come up with new comebacks."

I laughed and stepped out from behind some bushes. "I'd ask why you didn't bring shoes, but I figured this was good enough."

Something about the way Armin was looking at me made me glad I hadn't said anything. The guy was surprisingly terrifying. I rub the back of my head in a nervous fidget, chuckling. "So, uh, how did you get here?"

"Magic."

I just stare at him.

He chuckles. "No, seriously. I walked out of your apartment and found your car just sitting there with the keys on the front seat. See?"

While we had been talking, we had been making our way toward the parking lot, and true to his word, there was my car. 

"That's...weird. Maybe someone from the club brought it over?"

Armin hummed and stepped over to the passenger's side, swinging open the door. "Maybe."

I sat myself behind the wheel and Armin handed me the keys. "I'll have to ask."

We were pulling up to my apartment before Armin spoke up again. "That usually happen to you?"

I grimaced. "The whole waking up naked not knowing where I am? No, even during the shift, I'm as aware of everything as I am now. This is the first time its happened."

"Maybe you were piss drunk?"

"Drinking was the last thing on my mind." I snorted.

We took the elevator to my floor, turning the corner only to stop in our tracks. 

"Ah, Eren. I hope you're feeling better?"

My arms cross over my chest as I stare down Smith. "Been a while. What are you doing here?"

He only smiled at me, blue eyes crinkling at the corners. "Always one to cut to the chase." At my silence he only sighed and continued. "I did say I would keep you informed on Mikasa's case."

I could almost feel my heart beating out my chest I was so anxious. "And?"

It was difficult to tell apart Erwin's expressions. There only seemed to be two: dead serious and amused. I never realized how much I preferred to see him with that annoyingly mocking expression. 

"We know where she is."

 


	10. Chapter 10

The apartment was a fucking mess and I could give less than two shits. Its been a little less than a week since I'd found Erwin outside my door to drop a bombshell only to leave me hanging like forgotten laundry. Smith was his own category of asshole.

Pacing, I glanced at my cell wedged into the couch cushion, reached for it, then drew back as I remembered that it was dead. I hadn't bothered to charge it after I had gotten the message to 'stay put or I'll make you" three days ago. I knocked over a chair on my way to the kitchen, the clattering barely registering in my angry haze.

I'd already lost count to how many times I'd punched the wall, knocked something over, clenched and unclenched my fists. I'm surprised my knuckles weren't bleeding. Or maybe they were. I glance at my hand, only seeing a slight rawness. Grimacing, I bring my hands up in preparation to slam them on the dining table. Before they have the chance to connect, I hear the front door begin to unlock.

The smell of fresh soap with a slight hint of something metallic reaches my nostrils, immediately telling me who's here. Staring at nothing, I address him. 

"Anything?" 

I hear him make his way over, the sound of something hitting the floor followed by a rush of air as he takes a seat on one of the chairs still upright. 

"Before I tell you, I need to know how you're doing." 

I purse my lips before turning my attention to him. "Armin, I'm fine." The look he gives me has me rolling my eyes. "The moon is waning, the only thing I really care about right now is getting to Mikasa."

The blond only clicks his tongue. "Even though you were ordered not to?"

I whirl on him, our faces only inches away, eyes blazing. "I've waited long enough and they still haven't gone to rescue her. I don't care what Smith said, I'm going."

When Erwin had told me that they had narrowed down Mikasa's whereabouts, I had expected a team to be sent out immediately, guns blazing. Instead, I had been instructed to keep out of the way, that the information had only been a courtesy. I wanted to rip someone's throat out.

Now, five days later, I was _still_ waiting for something to happen and I was fucking tired of it. 

Armin sighed. "You know there's a reason you were ordered to stand down on this one, right?"

"I don't care."

Blue eyes stayed on me, searching, before he finally seemed to deflate, bringing his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "It’s a wonder how someone hasn't knocked some sense into you." He gives me a sidelong glance as he reaches to grab a bag at the foot of his chair, placing it on the table. "The again, I doubt it would work." 

I can't even say anything to that because I know its true. He knows me so well, what a friend. Instead, I turn my attention to the laptop he's bringing out and booting up. I open my mouth, but he's already explaining.

"I had Nananba look through a couple of people at your headquarters, couldn't really trust the duo idiots to get it done."

I recall the third ghost that had appeared when Armin had touched the piercing in his ear. Nodding, I turn to the now lit screen. "What did they find?"

During the week I had been waiting, Armin had left, saying something along the lines of 'I have a feeling I'll be staying a while, I need my things'. He'd been busier than I thought. Then again, it wasn't surprising that he knew I would want information. The guy was always ten steps ahead. 

Deft fingers flew over the keyboard, boxes of various info popping up on the screen. "They were able to pick up the general area, but not an exact location. A shame ghosts can't really nit pick though memories, current thoughts just don't provide enough information." 

I frown. "Then how is this enough information?"

At this, Armin gives me a knowing smirk. "Sometimes one good piece of information is enough." He turns back to the little map he opened up, blue eyes reflecting the photo. "A few years ago, a large plot of land was bought by an unknown person, but records don't show that anything was done with it. Remember that place with all those empty warehouses and tracks you told me about?"

I nod, trying to connect the dots.

"You said that you had followed them but that they didn't lead anywhere. My guess is that you followed a decoy, that the real tracks are hidden."

"I think I would have noticed if the ground looked different."

"Not if they were glamored."

Made sense. It isn't hard to create an illusion, in fact, it was extremely simple for a vampire to do. The older the vamp, the bigger their bubble of influence. I know for a fact that Erwin was able to keep people away from the HQ building. Still though, "So, a vampire was sending out a block? Somehow I don't think that would have worked on Levi."

Just saying that name left a bad taste in my mouth. I hadn't seen or heard from the guy since our recon mission. I wasn't opposed to the idea of never seeing him again.

Armin shook his head. "I'm sure you would have sensed an illusion caused by a vampire. A glamor is something different. A glamor doesn't only trick your mind, it messes with every one of your senses." 

"Who can do something like that?" 

Armin puts a finger to his chin. "There could be a couple possibilities. Although I've never heard of one being seen, there are the fae. A more likely option would be a witch." 

Now those were rare. You didn't hear that word often, maybe because it sounded just as ridiculous as the word 'alien'. However, because, for whatever reason, people found the idea of a witch less likely than a vampire, dealing with a witch was extremely difficult.

Witches usually kept to themselves, both because they liked to stay out of trouble and because they preferred it that way. Those that decided to involve themselves with the supernatural community worked as magic for hire. That was what was dangerous. Magic was tricky business that resulted in various consequences if not handled correctly. The witch that had cast the glamor must be very good.

I bring a hand up to rake through my hair frustratingly. "Ok, is there anything we can do about it?"

Armin's face scrunches up in thought. "There are two options, depending on the strength of the magic used. If the incantation wasn't a strong one, then simply knowing its there and looking closely enough will allow you to walk through it."

I really hoped that first option was what I was dealing with. "...and if it isn't?"

"You'll have to get permission from the witch herself."

Now that was something I did not have time for. Who knows how long it would take to find her? Even knowing that witches liked to work in designated areas was no guarantee that she was still around.

"Guess I'll have to find out then." I feel Armin grab at my sleeve and I look down to meet his gaze.

"Eren, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, if these people are going through such length to keep people from finding them, they have to be dangerous." 

I clench both fists, feeling my nails dig into my palms. "Its because I know they're dangerous I need to go. Do you really think I'll just leave Mikasa there? Just thinking about what could be happening to her, how long she's already been there...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't at least try."

Armin looks down at his lap, lips set in a grim line. "I've known the both of you for a long time now, so I understand where you're coming from. I don't expect anything less from you. However," he turns to me then, eyes dark in warning, "if something happens to you too, I won't forgive you."

I can feel my face soften, my shoulders relaxing the tiniest bit. "I won't do anything too reckless, I'll think things through as rationally as possible." I smile at him. "I've learned to use my head a little more, don't worry."

He scoffs, shaking his head, lips curling up. "I hope your brain cells can handle the strain."

My face breaks out in a full blown grin. "That's why I have you here to help me." 

How I love that eye roll of his. 

"Listen close then, I'm only willing to repeat this information twice."

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

The sun is long gone by the time Armin and I finish going through every piece of information he considered useful. He worked fast.

At some point during our info digging, the transparent duo of Connie and Sasha had floated in, spouting more information in excited shouts.

Straying by areas where some of the women were known to disappear from, they were able to find a hired goon lurking around. From him, they found a location, from there a person with more involvement, and from there a more precise location.

Connecting the warehouse yard to the seemingly deserted forest of land gave us a clearer idea of where the decoy and glamored tracks began. All that was left was to break through and scout the area. It was all easier said than done of course, but it was better than running around blindly.

We came to an agreement that tomorrow would be a better day to try and find the invisible barrier in case something came up. For now, I was preparing any weapons I might need, physical or mental. Keeping my emotions as stable as possible was important if I wanted to fight any attacks that might be aimed at my mind.

The next day could not pass by fast enough.

I was already pacing by the time the sun was setting once more, dressed in dark clothing and awaiting the designated hour.

Armin would occasionally look up from behind his screen to look at me, snorting softly. "Calm down, Eren. Even if you are able to get passed the glamor, we agreed that you'd only check out the surroundings."

Even if he said that, I could feel my heart trying to claw its way up my throat in both nervousness and anticipation. Even one new development brought me closer to Mikasa, and that was enough to get my adrenaline going.

Breathing in deep through my nose, I let out the air in a calming breath and sat myself on the couch, arms crossed. Closing my eyes, I forced myself to focus on my objective.

Three more hours to go.

Apparently thinking of nothing and everything really made time pass by because next thing I knew, Armin was shaking my shoulder, drawing my attention.

"Its time, you ready?" 

I stand, stretching and rolling my shoulders. "Ready as I'll ever be." I look over myself once more. Dark jeans and a matching long-sleeved shirt. Fabric that stretched easily was always ideal in case the need to transform ever arose. My boots were not as easily salvaged, but those were easily kicked off.

With a 9mm issued pistol at my belt, a knife tucked at my ankle, I made my way to the door. I waved at Armin's call of, "be careful!" and closed the door behind me. 

I was just stepping out of the building when I felt a cold shiver make its way up my spine. Senses on high alert, I snapped my head to the left, body tensing defensively. I sniffed the air and immediately grimaced.

"Oh, its you."

Levi stepped out from the shadows of the alleyway. "I was wondering when you would decide to come out."

I sneered at him. "Stalking me?" 

"That would be a waste of my time."

Amazing. "What are you doing here then?" 

Now he was looking at me like if _I_ had been the one to insult him. "Do you really expect me to answer that?" Looks like he wasn't waiting for an answer either because he only turned and began walking. "Let's go." 

If I could just feel his nose break under my fist, my week would be over a hundred times better. "How do you know where I'm going?"

He stops and looks back at me. "It really isn't that hard to hear you through a window, you're pretty fucking loud."

I stand there gaping at him. What in the hell? How long had he been here exactly? Why hadn't I noticed him? He was seriously starting to piss me off. I stomped after him, growling.

"Please keep your belligerent barking to yourself until everything is done, I don't need the distraction."

One of these days I was gonna wring his skinny neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I drew a thing](http://weeb-bitch.tumblr.com/post/101807707730/is-it-weird-to-draw-art-based-on-your-own-fic-i). That is literally the only effort I've put into promoting my fic and I'm sweatin' balls.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been so long I missed MYSELF. Pfft. I missed writing this so much, I hate life.

The best thing about warm weather was that it left the skies clear once the sun went down. The warehouses were just far enough away from city lights that each star was easily identifiable. It would be a great night for a stroll if it wasn't for- 

"You'd think that with the length of your legs, you'd walk faster than a goddamn turtle." 

I was pretty sure my face was gonna stick into a permanent scowl. "What the fuck, you just told me to slow down not twenty minutes ago." 

"I told you to cool your fucking head, I could almost see you grinding your teeth into powder." Levi spoke from over his shoulder, his movements like liquid as we snuck around the buildings.  

It had taken us significantly less time to reach this creepy place, but I couldn't help but want to pick up the pace even more. I snorted. "I don't think saying 'stop walking like you're rushing to take a shit' counts as telling me to calm down." I honestly have no idea where I was growing the balls to talk back to him. I was genuinely surprised he hadn't already added a fresh bruise over the fading ones on my face.  

He doesn't answer, only stopping once we reach the tracks we found before. Sniffing the air, he begins to follow the trail, slowly increasing his speed. I do the same, putting my nose up for a moment, then following behind him. We had done the same thing when we first arrived, and just like then, we distinguished no recent activity. Still, you could never be too careful.  

I wasted no time in shifting, my limbs cracking and stretching as I ran. My strides grew longer, my steps quieter as large paws dug into the soft dirt. Like this, I could easily keep in time with Levi, but I kept the few feet of distance between us that I decided on when I left my apartment. I'd much rather watch the surroundings from behind the guy than in front of him.   

I couldn't help but be very suspicious of him. Not just his actions, but the entirety of him. Something just screamed 'stay away' whenever I got too close. It was unnerving. Occasionally, I'd recall the night I met him, the sound of blood splattering on the concrete ringing in my ears.  I grimace.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Levi murmurs a, "almost there" from ahead of me. I grunt in response and slow down just as Levi comes to a stop. I turn a heavy head in his direction and wait.  

He stares at me for a second before turning a corner of his lip down in a frown. "Move like five feet back, you smell disgusting." When I bare my teeth and growl at him he spits to the side and turns his attention forward again. "Do you see it?" 

I roll my eyes and look in the direction he's indicating. It takes a minute of squinting and turning my head in different angles for me to see the slight shimmering of light. I hope on everything holy that this isn't a glamor that needs to be broken, and take a step toward it.   

A violent shudder rips up my spine and I squeeze my eyes shut, clenching my teeth tightly together, and surge forward. Just as quickly as the pain had come, it was gone. Blinking my eyes open, I turn to see Levi step through the barrier. There is only a slight wrinkle to his forehead as he states, "Well that was unpleasant." I glare at him. 

As usual, he ignores me and begins looking around. It doesn't look much different. Greener maybe, but that's it. I can make out a cluster of trees in the distance and I can already feel anticipation coil in my gut. Hesitation stops me in my tracks. I know Armin had warned me about rushing ahead, wanting me to come back...but now that I was here, I wasn't so sure I was willing to do it. Nothing wrong with at least  _seeing_  the place from a distance, right? 

Sighing, I chance a glance at Levi. I would have to be brain-dead not to able to translate the look on his face as a 'I really don't give a shit.' Right. How could I forget. He'd walk over my carcass without batting an eyelash. Nodding my head toward the trees at him, I focus my attention like a bullet to a target, and run. 

I don't know how many miles of blurry trees I pass by is, but by the time I reach the edge of a large cliff, I'm panting and my legs are aching. I don't sense Levi anywhere near me and I shrug it off. He wasn't my problem either, I got to where I wanted to be.  

Shifting out of wolf form with a groan, I crouch and scan everything my eyes can take in. From my vantage point, I can see a small clearing surrounded by forest, the very middle occupied by three buildings. I can see that one of them is a fairly sized manor, but the others I wasn't so sure. Barracks? I frown and chew on my thumb. 

I can see signs of movement. Guards. I blow out a frustrated breath. This would be difficult, but not impossible. I shift through the basic floor plan Armin had been able to dig up in my head, pulling at the grass beneath my fingers. Checking the perimeter would probably be best, but there only seemed to be one entrance. If Mikasa hadn't been able to sneak out on her own, the security was definitely not something to be taken lightly. 

"Uggh," I groaned out, pulling at my hair. I never had been very patient enough to wait for anything, let alone plan something out that went beyond making a perfect grilled cheese.  

I could go back, like Armin had suggested. Thinking things through however, I couldn't be sure that it wasn't already discovered that someone had come through the barrier. I might never get this chance again. I swallow thickly and strengthen my resolve. I was nervous as all hell, I could get caught or worse. All of this would have been for nothing...but if I didn't at least  _try_...  

Mikasa was going to be furious.  

I take a deep breath and let power surge through me, teeth and nails elongating, and jump over the edge. Senses on high alert, I let my feet hit the nearest branch and propel myself with enough force to grab at another branch, swinging my way down. My shoes hit the forest floor with barely a whisper. Everything is still, not even a breeze to ruffle the leaves above. It won't take very long to reach the compound up ahead, it was just a matter of getting inside. 

Ten minutes, and a burning in my legs later, I find myself in front of a high cross-wired fence. Taking note of the absence of plant life two inches from either side of the fence, I walk along it behind the trees. it doesn't take long to come to what can only be the entrance. There are tracks leading into tall, black gates...with no sign of a guard anywhere. Either the gate was buzzed open from elsewhere or the security was missing. 

Taking a chance, I approach the gate. At first glance, I don't see anything out of place. Until I take a closer look at the bars. There was a small section at the edge where the bars were forced open, wide enough for someone to step through. A small someone. I sniff the air and confirm my suspicions. Leave it to Levi to beat me to the punch. I could feel my eye twitch the slightest bit. "Prick." 

At least the difficult part was done for me, I decided, and stepped through. There is still some distance to the house so I opted with following the tracks.  

I didn't see any sign of the short vampire and I had to wonder how he was able to get in without raising any alarms. I could only hope his luck covered my ass too. There is very little to take cover if needed and I could feel sweat make its way down my back. The only lights I could see were coming from the enormous house, smaller lights following a path. There are a few lamp posts, but they are, luckily, powered off. 

It had to be getting close to midnight, and that's the only reason I could think of why I couldn't see anyone around. This was too easy and it was too late to turn back. 

The darkness parts enough for me to make out the gray, weathered-out building that I figured were some kind of living quarters. With it, I finally see two men standing just outside. I chewed at my lip, thinking. I crouch and reach my hand along the dirt around me, curling my fingers around a rock. I take a deep breath and wait. 

It takes a bit, but the guards finally separate, presumably checking the sides of the building. My eyes lock onto the guard on the right, my heart rate slowing, and just  _focus_. It happens quickly, my arm snapping out, the rock whistling through the air, hitting the guy right in the throat.  

The man immediately drops to his knees, hands at his neck, gurgling noises filling the empty silence. The man that had been going left turned in his direction sharply, drawing him to his downed partner. They never saw me coming. Moving swiftly, I bring a hand down on left guard's neck, hear the bone snap, and do the same to the other man not a second later. Both bodies dropped to the floor, no one the wiser. 

I stand there for a moment, an uncomfortable feeling churning in my stomach. Just as quickly, I stomp the feeling down. If they were here, they were bad men right? This was two less evils in the world. I had to believe that. I let out a shuddering breath and scan the bodies. No keys.  

I walked around the side of the barrack and notice some windows. Very small windows, but windows nonetheless. I step to them and peer inside. It was dark inside but there was just enough light to make out what looked like cots. I almost swallowed my tongue in surprise when I heard the glass of the window crack open the slightest bit.  

I breathe out a cautious, "Hello?"    

"I knew somethin' happened ta the guards." A tired, husky voice floats out. "Who're you?"  

I debate on answering, before blurting out, "Are you one of the kidnapped women?"  

I hear a bitter chuckle. "While 'm sure there're various cases of kidnappin', there've been 'nough ladies here that even a shut-in would be able ta link it together. So, yeah, I suppose we're the kidnapped women." 

Hope bubbles in my chest. "Is there a woman named Mikasa in there with you?" 

"Never 'eard of 'er. So, I'll ask ya again, who're you?" 

My hands fist at my sides. "I work for Sina, I'm here to rescue her along with the rest of you." 

There is silence before, "What she look like?" 

"Shoulder length black hair, dark eyes, and built like a pro wrestler."  

The woman on the other side of the window laughs. "Yeah, I know 'er. Said 'er name's Ana. Not sure you'll be able ta get to 'er though. She being held at the House. I'd leave while ya can, ya don't stand a chance." 

"I'm not leaving here without her," I growl out. She doesn't say anything and I take that opportunity to calm down. "How do I open the door to this?" 

The woman clicks her tongue. "There's a security buildin' a couple yards ta the left of 'ere. That's where they control everythin' on the outside, so you're on your own with the House-" 

Suddenly, a loud blaring noise is piercing through the air, lights flashing on in every direction. Just as I feel panic begin to flood into my veins, an explosion rings out. Screams from the women inside mingles with the agitated shouts of the guards.   

Over the noise, I hear the woman say, "Friend a yers?" I can't decide if I'm more horrified or furious as I nod dumbly. I register a beep and a buzzer and suddenly the door to the women's prison is flying open. The woman hums at this. "Tell 'em I said, 'nice job'."  

I can see some of the women tentively poking their heads out, varying degrees of hope and fear marring their features. Cursing, I pull my gun out and turn in the direction of the House. It was now or never. I'm stopped by a hand clutching my upper arm. I turn to find a tall, dark woman staring back at me thoughtfully. 

"Are ya still going over there?" I connect the voice from the window to the woman and nod. "Let me come with you, there's someone I need ta find too." 

I shake my head. "Lead the rest of the women out of here and-" 

She snorts. "They ain't stupid, we've been here long 'nough ta know the way out. They'd hafta be a fool not ta take advantage of this mess." 

I really didn't have time to argue right now. "Fair enough." With that, I begin sprinting toward the pristine building. I watch her begin to follow me out of the corner of my eye and she gives me a crooked grin. 

"Name's Ymir." 

I smirk back at her. "Eren." 

Passing by the security building, I'm both disgusted and relieved to find the bodies of the guards littering the floor, the fire from the building spreading along the grass. I grimace at the ache I feel somewhere behind the back of my skull. I shake the feeling away and turn my attention back to the task at hand. 

There is a back door ripped clean off its hinges and I hear Ymir whistle beside me. "Yer friend works fast."  

I scowl. "Wouldn't exactly call him my friend." 

We pass through the entrance and I stop in my tracks. "Where to now?"  

"I've only been 'ere a few times, but its hard not ta forget." With that, she turns down a hallway, passing a foyer and making her way down some steps. The further down we go, the colder the air seems to get, the pretty plaster walls turning to large, sharp rocks. "You'd think that with this day an' age, dungeons wouldn't exist. Fuckin' vampires." 

"Vampires?" 

"Yeah, the place is crawlin' with 'em. C'ept boss lady, don't know what she is, just know she gives me the creeps." 

I think back to the guards I'd taken out and feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I hadn't killed them, but they would at least be out for a few hours.  

"Where are we going now? What is this place?" 

 A grim look settles on the woman's face. "Its where boss lady experiments." 

I feel cold spread through me and it takes a lot of effort not to freeze in my tracks, to panic. "H-how long has..." I can't even bear to finish the thought. 

Ymir doesn't look at me. "...a while. She'd come back sometimes, but she'd just...lay there, an' then she'd get taken again. I don't know what they've done to 'er. Lots of us have been taken 'ere, but sometimes they don't come back."  

I'm running again, leaving Ymir shouting behind me. I'm kicking doors open at this point, bile rising in my throat with every room I find empty. My heart is in my throat and I can't breath. I'm sure I'm shouting for Mikasa, but I can't hear beyond the pounding of my blood through my ears.  

I spot a hallway leading to a large wooden double-door and turn towards it sharply. I'm just a few feet away when one of the doors comes crashing out toward me, missing my left side by just a few inches. I spin around to see...Levi. My eyes widen. He was sent flying? By who? 

Excited laughter answers my question. "Well, well, well, look who just walked in through my front door." 

Its her, the strigoi. Stunned, I look between her and Levi. Was this who Levi was after?  

Bloody eyes lock onto mine, an almost feral grin stretching her face. "Eren," she croons, and I flinch. "Never thought I'd see the day." Her eyes flick to Levi, who is picking himself up out of the wall. The nervous look in his eyes confusing me. She begins to walk toward me and I take an involuntary step back. "Have you remembered then? I really hope you have."  

"W-what?" I choke out. In that moment, I see her. Inside the room Levi had just flown out of, the room that monster had just stepped out of. My heart squeezes in my chest, my vision zeroing in on her prone form. She's chained to the wall and isn't moving. 

_Mikasa_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaate me tooodaaaay, haaaaaate me tooomorrrowwww
> 
> I love you all, I hope you missed me too. :')


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider everything I have written until now the prologue. :)

I hear nothing, my attention numbly focused on the bloody body hanging from the wall, unmoving. An angry scream is filling my ears and it takes me a moment to realize that its coming from me. I'm screaming, seeing red, my legs moving without my permission. I don't know how I got there, but I'm inches away from entering the room when an arm shoots out at the height of my neck, the momentum of my forced stop swinging me through the air and landing me on my back. 

Wheezing, I roll over onto my stomach trying to get back up on my feet when a foot comes down and pins me to the floor.  

"Why always in a hurry, Eren?" The strigoi woman mocks, her heel digging in a little harder, "Please do stay and chat a little longer." Her giddy laughter is cut off and she's tackled, sending both her and her attacker through a wall. 

Knees shaking, lungs burning, I pick myself up and stumble through the door. I'm not surprised that my vision is blurry, tears lining my face, my throat burning. 

"Mikasa...Mikasa, I'm here." My voice is cracking, my hands trembling when I finally reach her, my palms immediately going to her face, lifting her head. "Say something, please." 

There's a crash outside the door, snarls and laughter echoing not too far behind. I'm pushing Mikasa's dirtied black hair back, trying to get her to come around. I can feel the panic welling up and I have to stop for a second to just breathe.  

My heart still feels like it wants to split open but I get myself to at least focus for a minute. My eyes scanning as much as I can make out of Mikasa in the dim lighting. I press shaking fingers to the pulse at her neck. I swallow back a relieved sob at the faint beat I feel, instead turning my attention to the shackles around her wrists. I reach up and immediately feel the burn of silver. The shackles themselves are lined on the inside with rubber, meant to weaken but not mutilate the skin.  

Gritting my teeth, I grab at the chain between Mikasa's wrists and the wall. My palms feel like fire but I ignore it and pull. It feels like years before I feel the wall give, Mikasa's arm falling to her side. Sweating and dizzy, I grab at the remaining chain. This time, my arms scream in protest as the searing sensation travels further down. Its like moving through molasses, an age before the chain snaps and Mikasa slumps to the floor. 

By now, everything is a blur, my brain beating itself against my skull. I drop to my knees next to Mikasa, one arm behind her shoulders, the other behind her knees. I don't even lift her an inch before we both topple to the floor. I feel helplessness swirl through me and with it comes frustration. Weak. So fucking weak. I snarl and I want to slam a fist through the floor when I feel a hand on my shoulder.   

"Let me help." 

I almost want to deny the offer, did I not owe it to Mikasa to save her? Was I too pathetic to do things on my own? Instead, I sag against the touch and nod, getting to my feet.   

"You get 'er right side and I'll get 'er left, a'ight?"  

I look at Ymir, eyes wide. I know she can see my legs shaking in exhaustion, my body ready to collapse. I open my mouth to ask but she cuts me off with a shake of her head. 

"She's important to you ain't she? I know what it feels like ta want ta play the hero." Her eyes seem to dull for a second, but its gone before I can really pinpoint the emotion. "We need ta move fast while those two monsters are still at it." 

I remember Levi then, my head whipping to the doorway where only sounds of destruction could be heard. I frown. Was it ok to leave him here? I turn to where Ymir is throwing one of Mikasa's arm over her shoulder. Right. We both came here for different reasons, I have no obligation to care about him. With that, I help Ymir pull the limp woman between us upright.  

I don't know how we make it to the door we came in through, the entire way a hazard of falling debris. The outside feels cool on my skin and I soak in the air and the faint light of the moon. It takes us over twenty minutes to reach the edge of the forest. Its when we drop beside a large tree that a thought occurs to me and I turn to Ymir.  

"Weren't you looking for someone?"  

The tan woman's eyes could cut glass. "I didn't find 'er." Her fists clench and she glares at the ground. "She was moved again." 

I want to ask more but its then that a sound like a collapsing building echoes around the trees. Ymir and I look at each other and then down at Mikasa.   

"We should shift, take turns carrying her if we have to, it'll be faster." 

I nod and get to my feet. "I'll carry her first, just follow behind me." 

She only gives a grin and a sarcastic salute before she begins to shift. Her form is only slightly smaller than mine own, thinner, her pelt a mangy black. I shift not too long after, shuddering as I feel power flow through me, stopping any bleeding from before. Ymir huffs at me and I nod, going to Mikasa's limp form and gently placing her between my jaws.  

We run as fast as we can manage, senses on high alert for any pursuers. Even with the distance between us and the mansion, I can't seem to shake a sense of foreboding. I can still hear the strigoi woman's words in my head, ringing louder and louder.   

Ymir's shoulder nudges into me, breaking into my thoughts. We're close to the abandoned warehouses, the trip taking twice as long as exhaustion and cautiousness hung around us like a cloud. Once inside one of the creaky, dusty buildings, we shift and collapse to the ground. 

"I'd give m'left tit fer a shot of vodka right now." Ymir wheezes. 

I garble out a noise of consent, feeling boneless. 

For a long while, the only sound filling the empty space is that of our breathing slowing to normal levels. My eyes are heavy and my limbs feel like lead. I'm close to just letting sleep take me when a groan beside me has me sitting upright. 

"Mikasa?" 

Her brow is knitted, but other than that, there's no other sign of her coming around. Worry has me remembering the small tracking device Armin had stuck to the inside of my pants. My fingers dip into my waistline to click on the device when I hear what sounds like it could be laughter but resembles choking instead, come from Ymir. 

I only have energy to lift an eyebrow at her. She rolls her eyes, looking like a puddle of skin melting into the concrete. "I thought yer were gonna whip out ya meat and give me the five finger salute fer a second there." 

I end up choking on my spit, in shock or amusement, I'm not sure...probably both. Wheezing, I turn my body a few centimeters in her direction. "What? I don't even...what?" 

All she does is lift a hand to point at where I'd turned on the tracker. I don't even have enough air in my lungs to laugh and I end up sounding just like Ymir had. Like a dying frog, and in a way, its a relief. An anchor to keep me from cracking. There are so many questions about a hell of a lot of things, but right now, my most important goal has been accomplished. 

I want to brush away the hair covering Mikasa's face, to see her and feel that the world is right again. Instead, I can only look at her, but even that brings a warmth back into my heart. 

I don't know how long we lie there, a few minutes, a couple hours, but the next time I open my eyes its to large, watery, blue eyes and I give a tired grin. 

"I got her, Armin." 

"I see that, you stupid idiot." Armin is shaking his head but he's smiling back. "Now I see why your boss kept you in house arrest." At that, I see a darker pair of blue eyes above Armin and I can just feel my stomach sink into the floor. 

"I think using the word 'idiot' is much too lenient, Mr. Arlert." Smith also has a smile on his face, his however, kind of makes me wish I was back in the womb. "We'll save this discussion for after we get back to headquarters." 

I'm moments away from swallowing my tongue so I only nod and let myself be lifted by the people Smith had brought with him. There was a smaller amount of agents than I thought there would be, but it makes sense after I think about it. A large crowd would attract unwanted attention. 

Mikasa is placed inside a black car, a blanket draped over her, Ymir and I following suit. The inside is cramped but I refused to be separated from her, and Ymir was left to decide on her own. I float in and out of consciousness for a while and I'm sure that I'm hauled up the stairs back into my apartment. I don't even remember getting dumped on the mattress. 

I know that I sleep for a long time, occasionally waking up in a cold sweat. I don't remember what I dream about and I count that as a blessing. However, I know that something is keeping the nightmares at bay, but the presence never lingers. Sometimes it’s a voice, other times a touch and I honestly don't know if I'm more curious or pissed off that this is happening. 

I'm leaning more towards pissed off. 

When I next open my eyes, its to a darkness, which is good because if I had woken up to the sun burning a hole in my retinas, I would have just ripped them out of my skull. 

Groaning, I turn my head towards my night stand. Its just passed three in the morning, who knows how many days later. A sigh catches in my throat when I notice movement outside my window. I see a flash of black and silver and I narrow my eyes. 

Wincing, I get up and walk over, tense, as I place my fingers on the edge and push up the glass frame. 

"What do you want?" My voice rings out in the night, my eyes searching. I don't see anything, but I know he's there. I don't know why he's come back. He could be angry that I left him. I click my tongue as the thought crosses my mind. Probably best to keep the window closed then.  

A hand keeps me from pushing the window down and I begin to sweat. "Did you need something?" I ask again, this time my eyes focused on silver ones. 

Faster than I can think, my air supply is cut off, Levi's grip tight around my throat. "What do you remember?" 

Gasping, I glare at him and spit out, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

His eyes seem to glow, his pupils shrinking threateningly. "Don't lie to me." 

I'm grabbing at his wrist now, trying to pry him off but its like trying to move a statue. "I really don't see why I would lie about something this stupid," I choke out. "I just want to fucking sleep." 

His face is suddenly  _really_  close, squeezing a little harder and I make a strangled noise. I avoid looking directly at him, feeling my face get hot. I hiss when I feel fingers grab my jaw and force my face forward. Maybe its good that Levi's hand was around my neck because then I can say that it’s the reason I'm not breathing. 

The asshole was fucking gorgeous, cut jaw and a sharp gaze, silver eyes almost glowing. I know he's saying something but I'm not hearing a word, my attention caught on the way his lips move. I squirm. Shit, fuck, what day was it? 

I don't notice that the hold on my neck has loosened until I'm coughing and sucking down air. I'm on the floor now, clutching my chest, eyes watery. I feel more than see Levi crouch in front of me. 

"Going into your head is too risky, but there are better ways to make you talk, werewolf."  

That sentence would have been interesting if he wasn't a vampire with a face that screamed 'deadly'. It only takes a flick of his eyes towards my lower half to have me in fight or flight mode. Well, more like panic mode. 

I was hard. 

"Don't fucking touch me." I growl, scrambling until my back hits a wall.  

He's in front of me in a flash, his arms caging me in on either side of my head. The air is charged, stifling. He brings a knee up to press between my legs and my breathing hitches. "You will tell me what I want, or I'll show you a different kind of pain." 

I lock my jaw and narrow my eyes at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."   

He's smashing his lips against mine, rough and wet. I bite his lip and he shoves his tongue in my mouth. There is nothing passionate about this kiss, but there is an emotion I can't identify. I'm growling into his mouth, bucking in surprise when I feel him palm the front of my pants. Its hot and I'm dizzy, feeling the power of the moon guiding my actions. 

I'm clawing at his shirt, unsure if I'm pushing him away or pulling him closer. I taste blood, his or mine, I can't tell, the groans in the air mixing. I don't care when it was when Levi pulled my dick free, but his hand is stroking me fast and uncoordinated, and it feels so fucking good. 

My mouth is open and panting, Levi licking at the drool sliding down the corner of my lips. Annoyed with how easily he's controlling my body, I bring a socked foot to his crotch and  _press_. I feel him shudder and I smirk. A smirk that is immediately wiped off my face and replaced with a shaky groan when I feel him palm the head of my cock, his thumb sliding with the precome to tease just below along the vein. 

I feel like putty, bucking into his hand weakly as fire burns in my belly. I can't see his face, his nose skimming along my neck, breathing deeply. I swallow down a whine when I feel his tongue lick the shell of my ear, his breath warm and inviting. 

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" His tone has me glaring. 

"F-fuck you." I stutter, arching when he squeezes  _just right_. 

His chuckle is dark, wringing a loud cry from me when he increases the pace. "It doesn't matter," he answers lowly, slowly pulling back, his mouth hovering over my neck. "I just need you to come for me." 

"Don- !" My protest is cut off when I feel his teeth sink in. I scream, coming hard into his hand. I can feel my eyes rolling shut, drool dripping out the corner of my mouth. Everything is white, my body shaking as I finally slump against the wall. 

Blinking blearily, I look to Levi who is sitting back on his heels. I watch as he brings his soiled hand to his mouth, licking a finger slowly.

“You weren't lying.” He murmurs. I notice his eyes then, confusion flashing through the haze. 

Vampires eyes turned red. His were pitch black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided. I'm going to write shorter chapters so I can update at least once a week cuz I'm exasperating myself with how slow I am. I love you all, thank you for staying and giving this fic a chance.
> 
> I tear up a little with every comment. Bless.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg? I'm back? I just read through some previous chapters and how could you guys not tell me there were so many mistakes?! I want to die!
> 
> You know, a couple months back I had most of this chapter completed, but something happened to the site I was using and I lost everything. I couldn't bring myself to rewrite for the longest time. I love each and every one of you that left a message. It really did inspire me to write and finally update.

I like to believe that everyone can unanimously agree that hospital chairs cause back problems because they are actually rocks disguised as sitting chairs. Somewhere in the world, there are hospitals with properly cushioned seating, and I envy them. I really, _really_ do. 

The small hospital room is white and glaring, making Mikasa's skin look even paler. I grit my teeth and exhale through my nose.  

There is so much going on in my head that I'm sorely tempted to headbutt a wall. As if worrying about Mikasa hadn't been enough, now I'm going around in circles about Levi. I was seventy-eight percent sure the fucker wasn't the vampire he claimed to be. Although if I think about it, he never actually said so himself. There was so much I didn't know and it was beyond frustrating. Waking up the morning after had felt like I'd been crushed under a rock.  

I clench and unclench my fists in my lap, glaring at the floor. I had felt unbelievably drained, everything hurt and it had taken a good hour to rouse enough energy to get myself off the bed, and when I did, I ate everything in my kitchen that was edible. I lift a hand to my neck and shudder.  

I look up at the hospital bed and feel my eyes soften. Just the thought of what Mikasa must of went through has my heart clenching and my gut twisting uncomfortably. Outwardly, she had scattered bruising, cuts, and signs of malnourishment. Inside, she had torn muscles in her arms, legs, and back, and two slow healing fractures. It has been three days since I rescued her and it wouldn't be for another two until her body was strong enough to heal at a normal rate. She has yet to wake up. 

I close my eyes and lean back in my chair, rubbing my hands over my face. Armin had told me that the damage done to her mentally could be worse than what was done physically and that scared me. Mikasa was strong but everyone has a limit. 

Just as I feel my eyes start to sting I hear the door to the hospital room open, a little blonde head poke itself in. I quickly rub the hint of tears from my eyes and cough the welling in my throat away. 

"You're still here?" 

"Nice to see you too Armin." 

Shaking his head, Armin enters the room, closing it behind him quietly. "You've been here since you could get yourself out of your apartment. Aren't you supposed to be resting too? You look like shit and you smell like it too." 

"I don't remember doing anything to you Armin, goddamn." Today, at least. 

The little turd only laughs and pulls the chair beside me closer, sitting down with a sigh. "I'm just saying." 

"Yeah, but there's a nice way to say things." I jut my bottom lip out at him. 

He just snorts and lifts an eyebrow at me. "Soft spoken words don't get through to you. This past week being an _excellent_ example." 

I throw my hands up in exasperation. "Armin! We've been through this! I did what I had to, who knows what would have happened if we had waited any longer, Mikasa-" 

"While valid, your decision was still a poor one, Jeager." 

I swallow heavily at the voice, turning my attention back to the door where one Erwin Smith is pinning me with the eeriest polite smile I've ever seen in my life.  I'm stuck between wanting to sink into my chair and flipping him the bird. Instead, I give a strangled cough. 

"Uh-" I wheeze out. "Hi?" Just kill me now. 

There's a shadow of a twitch on one of those incredibly thick eyebrows just before Erwin sighs in exasperation and brings up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. I have to wonder if vampires could ever grow white hair. I might just give Erwin a run for his money. 

"I'd say to take a step outside, but it might actually be better to speak in here." When my gaze flicks to Armin, Erwin only looks like he's trying not to sigh again before he continues. "The presence of Mr. Arlert was actually requested by me." 

"Uh huh." At my look of suspicion, Armin elbows me in the ribs, smiling at my hiss of pain.  

"Getting straight to the point, there are some questions that need answering, holes in the story that need to be filled, so to speak." I can feel Erwin's gaze boring a hole into the side of my head and I fidget like an exposed worm. "Arlert was gracious enough to explain how you were able to pinpoint a location, now I just need you to tell me what happened after you passed the barrier." 

If I had a choice between explaining absolutely _everything_ right now and ripping my teeth out, I'd have made a dentist appointment like, yesterday. Unfortunately, I still had Smith staring "patient" daggers at me so I just crossed my arms and fought off the oncoming headache to the best of my abilities. 

"You remember that guy I said had helped me out when I was first attacked? He helped." All I get as a reply is narrowed blue eyes. "Kinda." 

When Smith raises a brow, I can already hear the question and I lift both hands in surrender. "I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know him, I still can't say that I do since he tends to....come and go." I tug at my shirt collar and cough. 

"Go on." 

I relay what happened that night, minus my molestation a couple nights back 'cause, haha, yeah right. Once I'm done, we sit there in silence, Erwin rubbing his chin in thought, brows furrowed. "It seems things are worse than I thought." 

I can feel a vein throb in my forehead because hadn't I been saying that since the _beginning_? I thank a higher power that Armin speaks before I can open my mouth, 'cuz I'm sure whatever I was gonna say would have me wishing I was still bed-bound. 

"The fault, is also mine, and I know you can't deny that Mr. Smith."  

I sit there stunned, Erwin himself only staring back at Armin expressionless, because, wow, who talks to Smith like that? Armin does. Apparently.  

Its quiet for only a moment longer before the great blond vampire smirks- what the _fuck_ \- and shakes his head. "While involved, I believe that you were more of...damage control." He looks at me then. "So to speak." 

My middle finger itches. 

Armin chuckles. "I won't deny that." 

Seems like the itch traveled to _both_ middle fingers. Curious.  

"I have a proposition for you Mr. Arlet." Armin tilts his head in question. "How would you like to join us?" When Armin only stares blankly, Erwin continues. "Not necessarily the Recon Corps, but Sina." 

Armin only gets an, uh, out before my hand is flashing out and pressing against his mouth. "No." 

"I don’t think I addressed you, Jeager." 

I glare. " _No_." 

My hand is gently pushes away, Armin giving me a meaningful look before turning his attention to Erwin. "Uh, that's a nice offer, but I'll have to think about it. I don't think I'm ready for anything like that." 

Smith nods. "I understand. I didn't expect an answer right away. Giving it some time will be good." 

I only watch the exchange with crossed arms, jaw clenched. They talk a little longer, but I don't care enough to listen, only registering when Erwin finally leaves the room.  

"Eren." I scoot as far from Armin as I can in my little rock of a chair. He sighs. "Don't be like that, it wouldn't be a bad idea. If anything, I would be able to help you more. You know, without being attacked." 

I roll my eyes. "You really think working here is that much better? If they find out about the things you can do, who knows what kind of things you'll have to fight against." 

Armin rubs his chin thoughtfully. "They wouldn't have to know everything." 

I can feel the exhaustion creeping up again. "They'll find out. Trust me." I was sure Smith had dirt on me that I didn't even know could be dug up. 

When Armin only laughs, I scowl. "Oh, get that look off your face, you don't need to get any uglier." Well, now. "I said I would think about it, that doesn't make it a sure thing." 

"It's never good when you say that, you think about it _too_ much." Armin outright grins at that. "Ugh, and you call _me_ ugly." 

"Shut up." He gives me a nick on the shoulder, shaking his head. After a minute of silence, I look up to see his eyes focused on Mikasa, a mix of grief and anger shining in those ocean blue. 

"Do you think she'll be ok?" I whisper. 

He swallows hard. "I don't know." 

"I don't know if I want to find out." I bury my face in my hands. "I don't think I would be able to handle seeing her broken. She's so strong..." 

I feel Armin gently settle his hand on my head, fingers lightly playing with the locks. "Maybe, it's your turn to be strong for her. I'm sure she would rather see you safe and with that stupid smile on your face than crying, right?"  

I take in a shuddering breath and nod. "I'm sure she'll wake up asking if the apartment is ok." 

I can hear the smile in Armin's voice. "I'll bet she won't even notice that she's injured when she sees the bruises on you. She might even add a few after she finds out how reckless you were." 

I choke out a laugh. "God, you're right." I sigh, looking up again at Mikasa then Armin, a shaky smile ghosting over my face. "Thanks." 

Armin grins back, his eyes a little red. "Anytime." 

 

* * *

 

An hour later we're back at my apartment, Armin's expression one of horror at the mess in the kitchen and it takes an amazing amount of willpower not to laugh. "Did you decide to eat as a fucking _wolf_ , Eren, what the _fuck_?" 

"Uh, maybe?" 

" _Maybe_? How do you not- ok, you know what? I don't care." He just throws his hands up and goes for the broom in the corner, mumbling angry nonsense. 

I snort behind my hand, making my way to the bathroom, calling out behind me, "Gonna shower!" 

There is a faint, _thank god,_ from the kitchen before I close the door. I grimace as I peel off my clothes, just about every inch of skin is a slowly fading bruise and it looks like I lost ten pounds. I can't help but think back to a couple nights ago and I want to die. 

I mull things over as I wash myself. Armin might know what Levi is, but do I _really_ want to talk about it with him? There was something off about that man, but did I really care enough to start asking questions? The last time I thought I wouldn't see him again, he turned up like the undying cockroach he was. I could always ask him myself, but that idea sounded as great as a papercut between your fingers. 

I groan as I rinse off, conflicted and cranky. After pacing back and forth for twenty minutes, I decide to deal with this like I do with every problem.  

Shoved away until it became an even bigger problem. 

I open the door and make my way to my bedroom, Armin's voice echoing down the hall. "It doesn't take _that_ long to jack off Eren." 

I choke a little as I pull on a shirt and some loose jeans, making my way back to the living room. "You know Armin, usually people ask if they were taking a shit, not busting a nut. What's wrong with you?" 

"Its _really_ fun to mess with you. It's so easy." Wow. 

"You know, I'd be mad, but you just cleaned my house, so I'm letting it slide." I pull out a chair, dropping myself onto it heavily. I look around and whistle. It was really clean. "How does being my wife sound Armin?" 

"Uh, gross. That's not even remotely funny." 

"It wasn't that bad." 

"I threw up a little." 

 _Wow_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Armin. I really do. 
> 
> I can't promise regular updates and I'm sorry. I am a single mother, a full time student, and a full time worker. Some days I just wish I could sleep.  
> Thank you for putting up with me. I love you all. Kisses.


End file.
